Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead
by Avril13
Summary: Sequel to Curse. In order to defeat V Harry has to go to the underworld and to reveal a secret of Dementors. As temptations grow stronger he will learn that gaining power has its price. What is he willing to sacrifice?
1. His Lordship

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title:** His Lordship

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** Starting from the next chapter the story will occasionally contain scenes of violence, sexuality and sometimes sexual misconduct. The plot will still be the most important part of the story.

**Chapter Word Count:** 5300

**Date:** 10 June 2007

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N  
Thank you all for reading so far and reviewing. This chapter was included in both stories in order to make a smooth transition and let everyone the opportunity to update favorites and alerts. The next chapter will be published only in the story "HP in the Realm of the Dead." If you wish to review, please switch to the new story. Please read the warning before reading. **

**THERE IS NO POINT READING THIS STORY WITHOUT READING "Curse" FIRST!**

**Chapter 1- His Lordship**

"_Harry is that really you?"_ Harry heard the dearest voice in his head.

"_Yes mum" _he hissed. _"Oh I must think like a human."_

"_What have you become, Harry?"_ That was another voice in his head.

Harry trembled. _"I followed my fears."_ He thought.

"_But you must be among the living. Harry, what have you done? Why did you change the past?" _

"_So you know?"_

"_Yes we do. We know everything about you."_

"_I had to. I had to mum. When I was little, Uncle Vernon used to lock me in the cupboard without dinner. I would imagine I had a home and my parents were still alive. I was imagining my mother would kiss me on Sunday morning while I was still in my bed, and there would be breakfast waiting for me downstairs in the kitchen. And my father would take me to a football match in the afternoon. That's all I ever wanted, mum. That's all. That's why I did it."_

Harry felt happiness, sorrow and desperation all at once.

"_Oh my son! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sometimes I wish we had all died that night!"_

"_But you must leave at once! This isn't a place for the living!" _He heard his father's voice.

"_No I don't want to leave you!"_

"_But you can't stay! This is the realm of the dead!"_

"_But you aren't dead. I've been told you were kissed! "_

"_Yes that's true. You see my son; we all have two parts of our soul. One is the immortal; it passes from one person that died to the other that was just born. The other one exists only while we're living. That's our life force and it disappears when we die. Dementors suck the living part of our soul, and then the immortal one isn't free to find another home. Therefore we're doomed to stay forever in the realm of the dead. Our physical bodies rot in the dungeon you must have seen, but never die. We feel the pain that our bodies suffer and the pain of being here. It's not that people don't remember their previous lives, it's just so unbearable remembering this place and they loose all memories of it and everything that had happened before it as soon as their souls find a new home. That's why we didn't know you brought us back to life."_

"_I brought you back to life?"_

"_Yes. In the realm of the dead time doesn't exist. There can be many lives but only one death."_

"_Does Sirius know?"_

"_No. He'll realize what had really happened only when he arrives here again."_

Harry felt his blood cooling. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back if he lost consciousness.

"_Mum, dad, I have to go now. But I'll be back."_

"_No! You mustn't come back. You don't know what's lurking down here!"_

"_Mum, dad, I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I didn't know!"_

"_We know son. We love you with all our hearts no matter what!"_

"_You must go now!"_

Harry started sliding up through the waves of desperation and misery. He knew those were feelings of souls of others that were kissed. The way up seemed much shorter. The fog disappeared and suddenly he saw light.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione was looking at him worriedly. She'd gotten used to his serpent form and could tell by then if something seemed wrong with Nemesis. Harry slid towards the fireplace. He knew he had to warm up his blood before transforming back into a human.

"Athena sent you a message by Patronus. It says it's urgent."

"_It wasn't cold in here"_ Harry thought. _"My blood cooled while I was dreaming, just like I actually __was__ there. If something had seized me I wouldn't have come back!" _

Hermione understood what Harry was trying to do and summoned some heat to help him warm up.

"I wish I could talk to you in Parseltongue." Harry said after becoming a human again.

"I've already researched that. It's not possible to learn it. One either has it or not." She gave him a piece of parchment. "This is from Athena."

Harry took the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Malfoy manor is not safe. I will meet you in the Blacks summerhouse. You already know where it is. It is empty since Bellatrix died and Narcissa fled from the country. I'm on my way and you must come as soon as you can. DO NOT APPARATE!_

_Athena_

"I have to go!" Harry told Hermione. "You stay here with the twins and make sure they don't do anything silly."

"Should I say 'Yes sir'?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No. But bear in mind that we're in the middle of a war and every mistake can be our last. I'm counting on you Hermione! Don't let me down!"

sss

After one hour of flying Harry landed in the bushes near the pond and quietly transformed into a serpent. He knew the Black's summerhouse very well. His parents used to take Rose and him there while it still belonged to Sirius. Later he came again when Narcissa and Draco visited Bellatrix. It was supposed to be deserted, but he spotted a faint light coming through the heavy curtains from the guest house. It wasn't difficult for him to sneak in. As he already suspected somebody was in the lounge. But he certainly didn't expect to see Lucius Malfoy talking to Cornelius Fudge. Harry came closer. The two men were sitting at the table. Lucius was pouring a drink into their glasses.

"I don't see why we couldn't meet in the library up there." Fudge asked.

"It's because only members of the Black family can come and invite someone in. One of those ancient wards the Black family is so proud of. Obviously since Narcissa left me taking Draco with her, the bloody house doesn't consider me a member of the family."

"Yes I have heard of their wards. There are rumors that even You-know-Who can't break their magic." Fudge said sipping his tea. "Speaking about your master… He must be very displeased with your wife's betrayal."

"The Dark Lord has turned even against his most loyal followers."

"Like you are?"

"Yes, like I. If it wasn't for that Mudblood girl, my only son would be dead!"

Harry clenched his teeth. Even after admitting that Hermione saved Draco's life Lucius couldn't call her anything else but Mudblood. He rushed downstairs determined to make him pay for that when he heard familiar hissing.

"_Where do you think you are going, young man?"_

"_Athena!"_ Harry stopped and turned to the cobra who was hiding behind the curtain.

"_There will be time to teach them a lesson, but not just yet. We must find out what they are up to_."

"Lucius, has anyone told you before that you have a serious attitude problem?" Fudge sneered.

"You're not here because of my manners, are you?"

"No. I am not."

"So, why are we here then?" Lucius was as arrogant as ever.

"I've got to know who's willing to die for his master and who would join the winning side when the opportune moment comes."

"And what do you offer in return for that _little_ favour?"

"What do you expect?"

"In an unlikely case that you succeed, you will confirm that I was on your side all along. I will retain all mine and my wife's property, and be reinstated to all positions I held. In addition I expect a high position in the Ministry."

"Like education?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I already had that. How about national security?"

"That can be arranged. Well, if that's all, let's work on the details. But first you must sign here. I won't tell you what's going to happen if you break our agreement and tell your master any of this, but you can guess."

Lucius took the quill and put his signature on the parchment in silence.

"_We must have that list_." Athena hissed. _"Fudge is up to something."_

"Severus Snape will be your connection." Fudge proceeded in a commanding voice. "As a half blood nobody takes him seriously and we'll exploit that. You shall report your findings to him every week. Do you have any questions?"

"What if I have to leave the country too?"

"Well you won't. At least not before I say so. Make sure I have that list soon. Once I have it I won't need you anymore."

The two men stood up.

"Oh yes, one more thing." Fudge added.

"What?"

"You might be interested in this article in the _Reykjavik Inquirer_." Fudge smiled spitefully into his face.

"Why on Earth…" Lucius stopped in the middle of the sentence stunned by something he saw in the paper. He grabbed it and after half a minute of frantic reading he vigorously tore it apart and threw it into Fudge's face. The two wizards left the guest house and disappeared into opposite directions.

"_What was that?"_ Harry asked when they left.

"_It seems that Lucius is suddenly disenchanted in his beloved Dark Lord!"_

"_Athena, Sirius and Mad-Eye are under arrest, Fudge is about to disband the Resistance and sixty children…"_

"_I know everything!"_

"_But how?"_

"_As I told you I still have connections in the Forbidden Forest. I also know some people in the High Council."_

"_But you said…"_

"_That I'm too old for adventures?"_

"_Well, yes."_

"_As the matter of fact I'm not that old."_ Harry looked at her puzzled. _"You see, humans live quite intensively and burn their life force fast. On the other hand, snakes, as cold blooded animals are far more rational. Only humans have much more life force to spare. It means that in last two hundred years or so I spent mostly in serpent shape I aged less then twenty in human terms."_

"_And that's why you chose to remain a serpent!"_

"_It isn't the only reason, but I don't want to talk about it."_ Athena answered leaving no room for further discussion. _"Let's see what made dear old Lucius so upset."_ She mended the paper.

"_How did you do that?" _

"_Oh I learnt in time how to cast some basic spells in my serpent shape. It does come in handy. But you must be snake much longer than you have to be able to do it yourself."_

Harry looked at the paper. There was a photograph on the front page showing Narcissa and Draco, completely naked and obviously embarrassed in front of a fireplace in what seemed like a local pub full of people. Draco held his hands on top of his private parts and tried to conceal his mother who was kneeling down holding her arms over her breasts in humiliation. Finally the local constable arrived, covered them with blankets and escorted them outside through the cheering crowd.

Harry laughed and looked at the title above.

_Obscenity in local pub as couple of Brits appeared naked_

_A naked couple of Britons appeared from the fireplace yesterday evening in the jam-packed local pub. The bartender said they apparently had to flee from a jealous husband and misstated the destination. An unnamed source from the Ministry said they refused to reveal their identity, but they were obviously mother and son. Their story that they had a mishap in the Floo network is unconfirmed. The source also said that there were no mishaps where people lost all their clothes and possessions recorded in history. The charges for obscenity were dropped after the couple agreed to join a survival expedition to Greenland. _

Harry laughed. _"So he did it after all!"_

"_Who did what?"_

"_Ryan from Dublin. He said the smugglers Floo network was unstable and a mishap could have easily happened."_

"_I think it's time to move to the main house."_ Athena said apparently uninterested in hearing any more details. _"We'll be much safer there."_

"_But didn't you hear Lucius? Only members of the Black family can enter the house."_

"_Sirius is your godfather isn't he? Since your parents are officially dead, you are technically his son. Let's check it out, shall we? Of course you must be a human for that."_

They headed up hill towards the summerhouse. It was difficult for Harry to see anything since he was a human again and Lucius and Fudge took all the lanterns. He hesitated for a moment and then he tried to open the door. It swung silently before he even touched it like it was inviting him into the house. Harry stepped inside and after a few seconds he invited Athena. She slid in and the door closed after her, making absolutely no sound.

Harry looked around. As soon as the door closed the torches on the walls lit the lobby. It was exactly like he remembered it. The floor was decorated with the finest mosaic dominated by the Black's family crest. On the tapestries on the walls were depicted scenes from hunting dragons and other magical creatures.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched voice "Hurry up you lazy lots! We must greet our master!"

Athena quickly hid behind the curtain as Harry faced an old house elf. She was panting and bowing in front of him followed by two pale and skinny teens with blank expressions on their faces. Harry hardly recognized Neville Longbottom and a girl a few years younger than him. Resisting the urge to try "Finite Incartium" on them he stood silently waiting for the house-elf's next move.

"Polly is waiting for your orders, master!"

"Who do you think I am, Polly?"

"Young Harry Potter, our new master!"

"Who told you that?"

"It was in the house log master, like always!"

"Who else knows I'm here?"

"Nobody else master. Only Polly."

"What about Kreacher?"

Polly stepped back terrified. "Oh master wants Polly punished! Master wants Kreacher to come and punish Polly!"

"No, wait! I don't want to punish you! I want to know whether he knows something!"

"Oh no. Kreacher doesn't belong to the Land!"

"Polly, you have to do everything I tell you, is that so?"

"Yes master, everything you command!"

"Now tell me everything you know about land, Black family and why I'm your master. That's an order!"

"Yes master, I is telling Master everything. Polly is telling what is written in the family journal."

"Go on then!" Harry became impatient with Polly's politeness.

Polly started reciting like she was in trance. "A thousands years ago, the Land was wild and lawless. Monsters terrorized those that had nowhere to go but to live here. People lived in fear. But there was one man that refused to be afraid, who was willing to stand ground no matter what. The Land had been waiting for such a man for a long time. One night when he was in the woods the Land spoke to him. And he made a vow. He swore that when times of trouble came he and his family would stand ground and protect the Land at all cost; that he would not spare neither the invader of the Land nor the traitors and that in that battle he would not hesitate to risk his own children's lives for the sake of the Land. And the Land gave him power. And the Land gave power to his children. And they killed all of the monsters and villains and brought peace to the Land. His hair and his eyes were black; as black as coal. And people called him Black. He built the house on the hill above the pond in the very heart of the Land. And whenever times of trouble came the Black family was there to protect the Land. Sirius Black wanted to spare you, my master, from the battle, so he broke the vow and lost his right to be the lord of the Land. Narcissa fled with her son and lost her right as well. But you master, you stood ground. You rejected the offer from the evil wizard to join him even after facing the threat that you sister would die. When your parents die, your younger siblings become your children. And the Land gave you a name: Algol Black."

"I have my name! It's Harry Potter!" Harry shouted.

"Oh yes, master has his name. Yes. And the House knows it. Harry Potter name was in the log. But in the journal it says Algol Black. That's how the Land calls master. The land has its reasons. Not blame Polly. Polly just say what I know." Polly shivered expecting punishment.

"Don't be afraid of me. I will never, ever hurt the innocent!" Harry pledged. "The boy and the girl aren't my slaves anymore. Until the curse is lifted treat them as guests. I want them to have a bath, clean robes and they will eat the same food I eat. Is that understood?"

"Yes master!"

"I need to go and get my friends here. You take care of that until I'm back!"

"But master, we have the fireplace."

"I can't use it. All fireplaces are being monitored."

"Not the one in master's bedroom. Not even the Dark Wizard could use it. My late mistress never invited him into the house. The late mistress was the only one before my master that could say no to the Dark Wizard."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, Polly is sure. Polly know. Polly will tell everything master want to know."

"Am I still a Black if my parents come back?"

"Oh no. Master mustn't. Please master! Don't raise them from the dead. It is a bad magic. Black magic. You can't raise their souls. Undead don't have feelings. It's bad. Master will suffer. Not even the Dark Wizard dared to do that. The Land will never see them as living. The Land see the soul. She not see dead."

Polly's eyes widened. "Polly bad. I is telling master what to do. Bad Polly! Bad Polly!" She started punching herself on the head.

"Stop it! I command you to never hurt yourself again! Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"I order you to always tell me the truth and everything you know about what I intend to do!"

"Yes master."

"I want to invite my friends."

"Master need not do nothing. The Land knows who is master's friends. Yes it does. The powder is by the fireplace. I show master the way."

The room was very much like any other in Black's residencies, with heavy curtains on the windows, and massive dark redwood furniture. Without wasting his time Harry took the powder and threw it into the fireplace exclaiming "Weasley's hideout!"

sss

"It's not working Hermione. It can't last more than a few seconds." Fred was trying to improve his image spell.

"Why don't you try the permanency charm right after you cast it?"

"That what I've been doing all day!"

"What about casting the permanency before your spell for the area where the spell will be cast?" Hermione didn't want to quit that easily.

Fred muttered his spells. The image appeared in the center of their shelter. They waited for several seconds expecting it to disappear. Then they waited for a minute. It was still there. They looked each at other in triumph, but before they could say anything Harry popped from the fireplace.

"Get ready! We're leaving in a minute!" He told Fred.

Fred didn't move.

"Fred have you heard me? We've got to go! Where're the others?"

Then he heard chuckling behind him. Harry turned and faced the twins and Hermione hardly holding their laughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.

"Practicing and improving our spellcasting, commander." Fred 'reported'.

"We don't have time for this now. But it's brilliant! We better leave it there. Let's go!" He took the powder.

"Harry where are we going? And how come we can suddenly use the Floo network?" Hermione asked.

"This is a secure channel. We're going to the Black's summerhouse. It's almost as safe as the Headquarters! Just trust me on this, will you?" He looked at them and after they nodded their heads he exclaimed "Black's summerhouse, the master's bedroom!"

sss

Harry, Hermione and the twins rushed from the bedroom into the corridor and then to the library. Athena was waiting there. This was the first time Harry saw her as a human. It was apparent that she was a Malfoy. Her long silvery hair framed an old but still beautiful face. She looked at them curiously with the bluest eyes one could possibly imagine. She was dressed in old fashioned, but elegant robes. As they entered the room she made a curtsy.

"Your lordship." Her appearance and voice were graceful, almost royal.

Hermione and the twins looked at her and Harry in bewilderment. Harry was confused, but managed to bow and say.

"I welcome you to my humble home Lady Malfoy." Harry kissed her hand, "Please meet my friends. This is Hermione Granger, I told you about her."

"Indeed he told me so much that I feel like I already know you Miss Granger. It's a great pleasure to meet you in person, at last."

"The pleasure is all mine, Headmistress."

"Thank you. I like that title better. I was disowned by the Malfoy family anyways."

"And these are Fred and George Weasley."

"I heard about you too, young gentlemen."

The twins bowed, not knowing what to say.

"Athena, I mean Headmistress," Harry faltered.

"Yes Harry, you may still call me Athena. Though I look younger as a serpent don't I?"

"That was exactly what I was going to ask. Why did you transform into a human after so many years?"

"Because I can't hide anymore." Athena responded slowly. "There's something very dangerous going on. I wasn't here accidentally. I was following our former Minister. He met with the ambassadors of four continental powers. He promised them an uprising that will fail miserably and be suppressed in bloodshed. They can use it then as an excuse to intervene. Their cohorts of criminals, adventurers and mercenaries are already waiting for the signal. Once they are here they won't leave. I'm afraid they plan to take all the land and perhaps reinstate Fudge as a puppet minister with no real power."

"But how they expect to defeat Voldemort and the Dementors? They know that even Dumbledore failed to do that!"

"They think that Dumbledore was too soft, too old and too overrated. They also think that the Dementors will betray Voldemort as well. Anyways after reports that a teenage girl deflected them single-handedly, no one treats them as a serious threat."

"And what about Voldemort?"

"They think his power was always overrated too, and is fading."

"So if I make Voldemort weaker I'm helping them!"

"Only if they really come. And they won't if there's no uprising. We must warn Sirius and Moody. It's only a question how."

"I have an idea! Fred, George, you're supposed to be the greatest pranksters ever, aren't you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Can you fool Madam Pomfrey that one of you is seriously injured?"

"Well, yeah! Piece of cake! Why?"

"Hermione will take George in. You two must find Sirius and Mad-Eye and tell them what's going on. Hermione, you must persuade as many people as you can to join us here. They all trust you." Harry was completely carried away.

"But Harry, if Fudge and his trusted men are there they'll arrest me!" Hermione said.

"Don't you worry Hermione! We'll take care of that!" Fred bragged.

"How?"

"Give me your wand."

Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and gave it to Fred.

"Watch this." Fred snapped the stick he found by the fireplace and laid it by the Hermione's wand. He muttered spells while holding his wand above them. The stick changed its shape until it looked just like the wand.

"Yes, I know. It's a replica. Every Auror knows about that trick!"

"You just wait."

Fred took another stick and repeated the spell. Then he muttered different spells for some time. He'd never looked so focused and somber.

"There." He sighed in relief. "Try something simple."

Hermione took the wand. It looked and felt just like the original. _"Lumos!"_ She flicked the wand and light lit her face.

"How?"

"I stored some basic spells in the replica. That's what every wizard can do with someone else's wand. If used, the replica leaves the same signature as the original."

"This is how we do it." George joined them. "You conceal your real wand so nobody can find it. Then you conceal this replica so it can be found if they search really hard. If they ask you to hand over your wand you give them the fake one. Then they search you and eventually they find the other replica. They cast a few spells and take the signature. You use your real wand later. It got us out of trouble in several occasions." George laughed.

"Young men, I can only thank Goodness you were not around Hogwarts when I was Headmistress. But if you ever come back to finish your studies I'll personally take care you will have an 'O' in Transfiguration!" Athena didn't hide how impressed she was.

"So what will be your 'injury'?" Harry asked George.

"Poisoning! Madam Pomfrey remembers us from our young age. She treated us several times for poisoning while we were at Hogwarts. I'll make a great show this time!"

"I'm sure you will. You can hide two broomsticks from the house near Headquarters, because they'll probably take yours. Fred and I will escort you to the Forbidden Forest. I have a little job for the two of us while you and Hermione are there. And remember: You can't apparate here!"

"Athena you're welcome to stay in my home as long as you like."

"Thank you Harry, but I have to pay some old friends a visit. Oh, one more thing." Athena added casually. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"You must have the antidote to counter Veritaserum." She continued, "Just in case."

"But it's very complex potion! Where can we find it now?" Hermione asked.

"Master told Polly to always tell the truth and everything I know about what master intend to do."

"Yes Polly, speak."

"There are many potions in the cellar. Late mistress was afraid of Veritaserum. Late mistress had many secrets."

"Thank you Polly. Show us the way."

"You actually have a house elf, _your lordship?"_ Hermione hissed on their way down.

"Well, it comes with the land."

"And how come you own the _land_? Doesn't it belong to the Black family?"

"I'm the Black family now. It's a long story."

"Over here!" George exclaimed. "There must be years of potions supplies in here!"

The place looked like a wine cellar only with bottles of potions instead of wine.

"Only the late mistress could come in. Not her husband, not even Dark Wizard knew about this cellar." Polly explained.

"Thank you Polly. Well done. I'll make sure you'll be well rewarded." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Lets take what we need and get going."

sss

Rodolphus Lestrange was very nervous. This was the first time he had to face his Dark Lord on his own. At all other occasions he had escorted his late wife Bellatrix. She visited the Dark Lord alone much more often then with him and he never asked any questions. He had never loved Bella. Oh no, nobody could have loved Bella. He worshiped her like a goddess. He belonged to her like a slave. But above all, he was afraid of her.

He walked down spiral stairs for quite a while until he reached a small black iron-studded door. It was low and narrow as the entrance to a vaulted grave, ascended by a ragged step, the dust on which lied untrodden. In hideous mockery of ornament, this ghastly portal was surmounted by a set of gyves and chains, which hung in a square niche, and looked like the remains of some human skeleton kept there as a horrible warning to scare anyone who came near. And that was the door Rodolphus was about to open. Only the fear of his Dark Lord gave him enough courage to do it. He stepped inside trembling. The room was empty, lit by black candles. On the other side of the chamber resting on the dais was a huge marble block covered by blood-red velvet. As he walked closer, he saw Bellatrix lying on it. Her naked body was not only perfectly preserved, but looked twenty years younger. This was Bella on the day he had married her. Her black hair was tidily spread around her head in a perfect circle. Her hands were lying by her side. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a large amethyst medallion on a red-gold chain around her long, perfectly shaped neck. Rodolphus shivered.

"You're so beautiful!" He cried.

"Yes she is, isn't she?" Voldemort appeared behind Rodolphus.

"My Lord!" Rodolphus kneeled before Voldemort.

Voldemort grinned but his eyes remained cold. He looked at Rodolphus like a hawk. "I'm glad you managed to find my secret quarters. Nobody will spy on us here! I don't want anybody to see Bella!"

"My Lord, if there was anything that could be done to bring her back! Anything at all, I would the first to do it!"

It was quite a safe pledge and Rodolphus knew it. There was no magic that could bring someone back from the dead.

"I'm glad you said that. It couldn't work without your consent."

Rodolphus looked at him in bewilderment.

"Since the day she died," Voldemort continued, "I was thinking of nothing else but how to bring her back. Indeed, not even my magic can raise her from the dead. Her immortal soul is lost forever. But there is something I can still do. I rejuvenated her body as you can see. It took a lot of effort and many had to give all their blood for that. And now all I need is a life force from a willing giver to breathe into her. Your life force Rodolphus!"

"My Lord!" Rodolphus stepped back.

"My faithful Dementors will help me!"

Rodolphus fell on his knees overwhelmed by the presence of the Dementors who entered the room. They obviously didn't affect Voldemort who was looking at Bellatrix and smiling.

"_Bientôt__ma Belle, tres bientôt_, and we'll be together again!"

Rodolphus collapsed onto the floor struggling to breathe. One of the Dementors glided towards him and grabbed him by his shoulders. Helplessly lying on the floor Rodolphus saw an eyeless face beneath the hood inching closer. He felt the breath from the shapeless hole that was sucking air with hissing sound. He couldn't see anything but the darkness of that hole. Rodolphus knew he was looking into the deepness of Death. He faintly tried to break free, but after a few seconds the twitching stopped and Rodolphus remained motionless on the floor. The Dementor silently glided towards Bellatrix and loudly exhaled into her mouth.

With a slight wave of his hand Voldemort dismissed the Dementors. They left carrying Rodolphus' body among them. Voldemort watched Bellatrix in tense silence. Finally her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"My Lord."

"Bella!" He took her by her hand.

Bellatrix rose into a sitting position effortlessly.

"What does my Lord command?" She asked in a monotone.


	2. What does it take to hate someone?

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title:** What does it take to hate someone?

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** This chapter contains scenes of violence and **sexuality**.

**Chapter Word Count:** 2922

**Date:** 06 Aug 2007

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Chapter 2 - What Does It Take To Hate Someone?**

The mood in the Headquarters was grim and tense. After the announcement that Sirius and Mad-Eye were arrested the members of the Resistance were told to remain in the common room until further notice. Crouch and the others from the High Council interviewed them one by one in the library. This had been dragging on and on the whole day and evening. It was almost midnight when the silence in the common room was broken by two people loudly entering the Headquarters.

"George is sick. Please quickly call Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said panting heavily. Her hair was messy from flying on the broomstick and she had blood and puke stains all over her robes. She was holding George who could barely stand, green-faced. He muttered something unrecognizable and started puking blood and bleeding from his nose. As a few people tried to help Hermione, Madam Pomfrey rushed in.

"George took one of the potions he and Fred made. He's delusional!" Hermione told her.

"Quickly, take him to the hospital wing!" She commanded. "Where's Fred?" She asked Hermione who followed them behind.

"I don't know! He went somewhere with Harry!" Hermione answered. Some looked at her bewildered like speaking Harry's name was some sort of taboo.

"All right everybody leave now!" Madam Pomfrey ordered after they laid George onto the bed in her surgery. "You too." She said in a lower voice looking at Hermione.

Not looking at them she turned to George probing his pulse and examining his eyes. He grabbed her by her hand.

"They're coming! They're coming! We're all gonna die!" He screamed. By that time no one else was in the surgery.

"Calm down George!" Madam Pomfrey said in a soft but still firm voice. "Nobody is coming. You're safe here. You just lay down and I'll take care of everything."

"Madam Pomfrey!" George said in his normal sneering voice. "Are you trying to seduce me Madam Pomfrey?"

"I should have known!" She jumped from the chair. "What does all this mean?"

"Forgive me please, but I had to be convincing. Something really bad and dangerous is going on and you're one of a few people I can trust."

She examined his face "You're not joking now, are you?"

"No, I was never more serious in my entire life."

He told her about Fudge's plan only skipping to tell her about Malfoy and Snape. "Professor McGonagall and Nicolas Flamel must be informed. Make sure nobody else knows about this!" George finished.

"Leave it to me. You stay in your bed and keep pretending."

* * *

"So you're _the_ famous Hermione Granger." Fudge looked at Hermione curiously. They were in the library. Several members of the High council were there, but Hermione saw no one from the Resistance. "And you graduated from the SSW, didn't you?" He continued.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Sir."

"Sir!" She hissed hostilely.

"Some of the SSW staff are my close friends. None of them ever mentioned a student with such talent." Fudge said slowly watching Hermione's reaction.

"There were many brilliant students in the SSW. Sir." She responded flatly.

"But none of them was Hermione Granger!" He raised his voice.

"The school files are strictly classified!" She shouted.

"Yes, but there're ways around! Who are you Miss Granger? I assume it's your real name."

He stood up looking in her eyes. "_Legilimens_!"

Hermione felt him penetrating into her memories. The night she spent with Sirius.

"_No! Not that one!"_ She cried inside. The anger seized her. She hated that man. She hated him for looking into the most precious memory she had. The most personal. At that moment Fudge fell to his knees holding his head in pain.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for this. CRUCIO!"

Hermione felt a tremor in her body, but no pain. It seemed that Fudge couldn't concentrate to cast the curse properly. Pulling himself together he waved his wand again

"_Crucio_!"

This time it hit her hard. Hermione twitched in pain while other members of the High Council looked at Fudge in disbelief. She let out an inhuman scream as unbearable pain hit her. Hermione heard some words of disapproval, but only barely, like they were coming from a distance as she was fighting to remain conscious.

"Crouch, take her wand. She'll join her _loverboy_ in the dungeon!" He grabbed her wand before Crouch had a chance to examine it. "I'll take care of this. It will be safe in my quarters together with others that we took. Take her down! I'll question her later!"

Hermione's heartbeat doubled. She would reunite with Sirius at last. Only under quite different circumstances than she had dreamed. Two unknown Aurors flanked her and they left the room.

As they went from the library, she caught Remus' eye. He looked at her with hate. Angelina, Cedric and a few others stood up, but McGonagall showed them to keep quiet.

* * *

The Headquarters' dungeon was very much like the Hogwarts one. Sirius and Moody were in the cell fenced by thick iron bars. Hermione trembled upon seeing Sirius and did her best to remain calm. Giving Crouch and the other two Aurors a pleasure to see her shattered was the last thing she wanted. Sirius was staring at the floor. She couldn't tell whether he knew someone was there.

When the door slammed behind Hermione, Sirius raised his head. His eyes widened in surprise. He smiled sadly as he stood looking at her. One look. One look into his soft, wet eyes was enough for Hermione to know she would always love that man. She couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into tears. She sunk her head into his shoulder sobbing.

"Shhh…" Sirius hugged her with one arm and ran the other through her hair. "Everything will be O.K, I promise."

Moody cleared his throat. They didn't seem to notice him.

"Sirius, I was afraid I would never see you again!"

"Me too. You never leave me like that again. Do you hear me?"

"I won't. I promise!"

"I should have believed in you!"

"I should have told you everything!"

"And I should have spanked your asses!" Moody roared. They jumped and looked like they were seeing him for the first time. "Do you know where we are? Do you have an idea of what is going on? And don't tell me if you do, the walls have ears in places like this!"

Hermione sniffed, still crying. "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," Sirius mouthed back, grinning.

"Enough of that. What's going on up there?"

"I don't really know. Everybody is in the common room and they call someone from time to time into the library. Fudge interrogated me and when he tried Leglimency and I did something that gave him a terrible headache."

"What did he see?" Moody asked.

"I- I can't tell…" Hermione looked down.

"Oh I see. And what did you feel?"

"Hate! I wanted him dead!"

"Well, it was about time!" Moody grumbled.

"It was spontaneous Reflecto Legilimency! It amplifies the Legilimens spell and returns it back to the caster. Wizards practice for decades to achieve that at will." Sirius said. "Next time he'll be more careful."

"They took my wand. Fudge keeps all wands that are taken in his quarters."

Sirius and Moody exchanged a look.

"And he told you that?"

"He wants us to know." Moody mouthed.

"Fudge wants us to escape." Hermione mouthed too. "He's up to something bad." she added.

"What happened to your robes?" Moody asked in normal voice.

"George was puking and bleeding. He took one of his potions." Hermione answered shaking her head.

At that moment they stopped talking as Remus came in.

"Ah, the lovebirds are in the cage at last!"

"Traitor!" Sirius hissed through clenched teeth.

"She's coming with me!" Remus pointed his wand at Sirius. "You better do what I tell you or your dear Sirius will be hurt!" He told Hermione.

"_Alohamora_!"

Hermione walked from the cell, giving Sirius a look. "I'll be fine." she mouthed.

"_Coloportus_!"

"Remus! Don't do something you'll regret!" Sirius shouted. "You're not evil! You know you aren't. I know you Remus!"

Sirius' voice faded as Remus and Hermione went to the other wing of the dungeons. They were in a small room with stone walls, no window and solid iron door that Remus locked after they came in.

"_Separatus!_" Remus made a move with his wand like he was swinging a sword. Hermione cried out as her robes fell down. The spell cut her robes and her skin from the throat to the stomach and she was bleeding from the open wound. Remus picked up the replica wand from the floor. He looked at it triumphantly.

"Nice try. But I'm not as foolish as our _dear Minister_." He glanced at her wound. "Don't worry; it's just a superficial wound. I should practice more. I used to do this perfectly with my eyes closed in my prime." Hermione could tell there was a shadow of sadness in his face as he said that.

"What do you want from me?"

"The Truth!" He laughed bitterly, "It sounds so simple doesn't it? Truth!" Remus was getting hysteric, his voice high pitched.

"Let me see… Snape interrogated you and found nothing. I bet Veritaserum wouldn't work now, too, would it?"

Remus muttered his spell again and Hermione found herself hanging in invisible manacles with her hands up in the air. Remus walked around her. Her wound started bleeding again.

"Well, well. Good old Sirius always knows what's good, even when it isn't so obvious." He sneered.

"Remus, you don't understand. Nothing is what it seems!"

"Oh I trust you on that one! Now I want to hear the truth before we exercise some more unforgivable curses!"

"Leave her alone! I'm the one you should hate, not her!" Sylvia stood behind them pointing her wand at Remus. He trembled at the sound of her voice.

"Tonks?"

"Release Hermione and drop your wand!" Sylvia transformed into Tonks.

"You're not Tonks! You can't be! She's dead! You must be an impostor!" He cried turning towards her.

"Drop your wand!"

Remus laughed.

_"Stupefy_!" The red beam hit him in the back.

"_Finite Incartium!"_ Tonks released Hermione.

"Tonks! You blew your cover!"

"I found what I could. And I couldn't stand to watch him any longer, while he was loosing his mind. We have to get out of here!"

"We can't just leave Sirius. And Mad-Eye and George!"

"George and his brother are already outside with several more people we can trust. They left their images inside. It should give us enough time to escape."

Remus regained his consciousness.

"Tonks?"

"Yes Remus it's me!"

"So Hermione didn't…" He looked down shaking his head.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, what I've done! I was going… Oh Hermione will you ever forgive me?"

Hermione tried to put her ripped clothes on.

"Let me take care of that." Tonks quickly took care of Hermione's wound and mended her clothes.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered, still embarrassed.

"_Expeliamus!"_ Fudge stood at the door. He caught Tonks' wand and stepped on Hermione's. "What a touching scene." He sneered. "And this is your real wand I assume?" He asked Hermione. Without waiting for the answer he turned to Remus. "I knew I couldn't count on you. You're too weak for high achievements." He said the last sentence with open disgust.

"Like betraying your country!" Tonks spat at him.

Hermione slowly turned her left side to Fudge, leaving her right hand hidden. She was pulling her real wand from under her skin. George told her it would hurt, but not how much. Holding her breath in order not to moan she finally had it in her hand. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat as the wave of anger almost overwhelmed her. She resisted the urge to use an unforgivable for the sheer reason she never practiced it before. She sent her most powerful stunning curse that blew Fudge to the wall where he collapsed to the floor motionless.

"You… You slimy bastard! You unspeakable, disgusting, awful, miserable piece of shit. You…" Hermione shouted at him like he could hear her.

"We should finish him off!" Hermione was hysteric.

"No!" Tonks stood between Hermione and Fudge. "We need him for now. Let's modify his memory and get out of here."

"He used Leglimency on me! He looked…"

"I know what he saw. We have no time to argue. There are more important things then our little secrets."

"Your secrets aren't that little, are they?" Remus added picking up his wand.

Tonks searched Fudge. "Oh all wands are here. Hermione you take Sirius and Mad-Eye out. We'll take care of our _Minister._" She transformed into Sylvia again.

"What about you?"

"We'll stay. He thinks we're on his side. At least he will when he realises we didn't leave with the others. We can do more from here. Don't give Moody his wand before he promises he won't do anything on his own."

* * *

"_Alohamora_!" Sirius and Mad-Eye looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Mad-Eye, please promise me you won't do anything on your own. We'll save your girls and the others, but together."

"I promise," He said after a few seconds. "Damn you. You can squeeze anything from an old man."

"The others are waiting outside."

"Where're we going?" Sirius asked.

"To the Blacks summerhouse." Hermione answered. Sirius stared at her in bewilderment.

* * *

Harry was tired. He decided to take his dreamcatcher and get some sleep.

"Fred, don't wait for me. You go ahead and start making that cheering powder. I'll join you tomorrow morning when I get some sleep."

* * *

It was still dark when Harry woke up feeling like somebody was watching him.

"Lumos!"

The light from the tip of his wand lit the room. Harry's mouth dried as he realized that the witch that was watching him from the shadow on the other side of the room was no one else but Bellatrix Lestrange. She wore a short cloak with a hood on her head. Her naked leg flashed in all its whiteness as she stepped towards Harry.

"Stupefy!" Harry cast the first spell that came to his mind. The red ray disappeared just before hitting Bellatrix. She came closer. He could see now that what seemed a cloak with the hood was her hair. Unnaturally long and dense hair – as black as coal. And she wore nothing else. As she moved closer her breasts and shoulders appeared for a moment from beneath it. Harry started breathing heavily and it wasn't fear that he felt.

"Go on Harry; hit me with the other one. I know you can do it, remember?"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Nothing happened. He tried again almost panicking.

"_Petrificus Totalis!"_

She grinned at him almost sadly.

"I have no soul Harry. You took it from me that night. Without a soul I can't have feelings, without feelings I can't cast spells. But spells can't reach me either. You made me invincible!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Harry, Harry. I come to your bedroom and you still don't know what I want!" She teased.

Bellatrix was now standing just beside Harry's bed. Impetuously she raised her hands and shook her head revealing herself to Harry's widened eyes. He gulped. Bellatrix had the most perfect body he could ever imagine. And it was there in front of his eyes in all its glory and nakedness.

"The question is: what do _you _want!" She laughed again, took his hand and laid it on her breasts.

"How does it feel Harry?" She slid his hand down her stomach and around her hips. Harry was paralyzed still holding his wand in his other hand.

"_I have to turn into Nemesis!" _ He thought. He tried. It didn't work. He tried again focusing the best he could. It didn't work. He didn't want to be a serpent. All that he wanted was to grab her by her shoulders, lay her onto bed and throw himself on her. In her. He wanted to take his night robes off and feel her skin. She drove his hand between her legs. It was warm and wet. Harry could feel the smell that made him lightheaded. He felt the burning fire in his chest and stomach.

"You don't need that wand really do you?" Bellatrix whispered. "Magic can't satisfy my lust you see. I need the real thing." With a move of her hand she ripped his robes. "Oh yes, this is much better."

At that point the last trace of free will left Harry. He grabbed Bellatrix by her shoulders and threw her onto his bed. She laughed as he laid on her kissing her neck and breasts. She wrapped her legs around Harry squeezing him so tight that he lost his breath. They rolled over.

"Yeah, this is so much better." She whispered sliding her hips downwards. Harry gasped as he felt himself in her. As their entangled bodies went into a rhythmic trance Harry knew he wouldn't care if he knew he'd die the next minute. He didn't care about anything at all.


	3. Rainbows and Waterfalls

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: **Rainbows and waterfalls

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** This chapter contains scenes of violence, torture, drug abuse and sexuality.

**Chapter Word Count:** 4247

**Date:** 25 Aug 2007

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.  
The lyrics used in this chapter belong to Prince.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Chapter 3 – Rainbows and Waterfalls**

Harry and Bellatrix were lying in bed.

"You could easily kill me with your bare hands. Why didn't you?" Harry asked playing with her long hair.

"You're the Protector of the Land now, the master of the House and the only true Black." Bellatrix turned towards Harry supporting her head with her arm.

"But I'm not Black!"

"The Land decided that you are, Algol."

Harry hesitated for a moment "What about Sirius?"

"He's weak. I'm glad I killed him at least in one life. He never understood, never accepted his destined mission."

"Is that the reason you hated him so much?"

"He rejected me. He wasn't worthy of the Black name. Blacks should only marry Blacks, the purest blood of all. We serve the Land and no other master."

"What about Voldemort?"

"You mean Tom Riddle?" Bellatrix nearly laughed sitting up. The sheet fell from her breasts.

Harry gazed at her appreciatively.

"He's nobody," She continued tiding her hair. "But yet he has true power. I had to find the secret of his power.

"But why did you _hate_ everyone so much? Why did you torture people?"

"Because they were weak. They deserved it."

"The Longbottoms were not weak!"

"And what about you?" She asked taking the sheets off of their naked bodies. "You were weak a few minutes ago. You were willing to kill and die for me, weren't you?"

"Why did you come?"

"I don't have feelings of the soul, but I have feelings of the flesh. I can feel heat or pain. And I have lust! No love, no hate, but lust. And only the true Black is worthy of my lust. I was the mistress of the house before; I'll be your mistress now."

"Are we in times of trouble?" Still staring, Harry tried to divert his attention from thinking of what he would do for her.

"Yes. And now you'll have to do what I would if you didn't stop me."

"But you were evil. How could you be the Protector of the Land?"

"The Land doesn't care about good and evil. The Land must be protected at all cost. If not, the chaos will prevail and many will suffer."

"From whom am I supposed to protect the Land?" "_From __whom__? Have I really said that? What am I turning into?" _Harry thought as he spoke. It felt like somebody else and not him was with Bellatrix.

"From all invaders and traitors. That includes Tom Riddle. You should have never given him the diary. Now he knows that you know about the Horcruxes. He'll move them to safer places and put more wards and traps for you."

"But…" Harry was going to say something when she put her hand over his mouth.

"Enough talking!" And she through herself onto him kissing him wildly.

* * *

It was late morning when Harry was woken up by the sound from the fireplace. He quickly dressed into his sleeping robes and got up. It was Sirius's head in the fire.

"Sirius!"

"We're in Hogsmade and we'll come tonight to Blackdawn Manor if your lordship doesn't mind."

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm serious."

"I'm Harry."

"See you tonight."

"Wait! Who else is coming?"

"Weasleys, Hermione, Mad-Eye, Minerva, Angelina, Cedric and a quite a few others."

"What about Remus?"

"He stayed. But he's all right now."

"See you all tonight."

Sirius' head disappeared.

When Harry went down the breakfast was already on the table. Fred was there, his eyes glowing.

"I made it!" He announced.

"You made what?" Harry asked helping himself.

"The Cheering powder you told me to make, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Harry yawned. "What's in it?"

"You don't wanna know."

"How do you use it?"

"You sniff it like this." Fred made two lines on the table.

"That's not good. I need it on my broomstick."

Fred looked around and after a while opened an old show case in the dining room.

"Here!" He exclaimed taking the snuff-box from the show case. "In old times they used to sniff tobacco powder from this." Fred poured the yellow powder out and replaced it with his pink cheering powder.

"Wait" I have something to add." Harry took his Black Ergot powder and mixed it with Fred's.

"OK, let's try this one out!" Harry said shaking the snuff-box. They sniffed.

"Do you feel anything?"

"Nothing."

A few seconds later, Harry realised his palms were getting wet. The room that was usually dark was filled with bright light of vivid colours. The lounge seemed like it had 100 dimensions with shifting patterns in the mosaics in the floor.

Suddenly he felt a strange feeling start in his stomach and slowly spread through his body into his brain. It was a warm feeling of complete ecstasy.

"Fred, why are your eyes so big?"

"To better see you my dear little child!" They burst into laughter.

"Who let all these monkeys in?"

"Why don't you freeze them?" Harry said without looking. He was too occupied with the crystal chandelier that was changing its shape and colour in a dancing light. It was so fascinating that all he could do was lie back and stare at it.

"Petrificus…" Fred faltered. "What was the other word?" Then he ran up the stairs. "Look at me. I have wings! I need no broomstick!" Then he stumbled downstairs. Harry thought it was because of the shining, sparkly water that was slowly sliding toward him.

"Broomstick! Let's play some Quidditch!"

"With whom?"

"Look! Don't you see the whole Quidditch team waiting for us outside. And there's our old Keeper Oliver!" Harry could only make out Oliver's face. The other players whizzed and flew too fast for him to make them out.

"Where? I see only goblins!" Fred was grinning. They made their way outside. Harry looked at the sky. He wondered for a moment why he had worried so much about everything. He and Fred were invincible! They would rule the world!

"Cheer me Fred!" The purple ray hit Harry who started laughing hysterically. "Cheer me again!" Another ray hit him.

"Let's hunt some Dementors!"

"Dementors!" This time Fred was the one who burst into laughter. "Aren't they such charming fellows? Cheer me Harry!" The purple ray lit the area once more. They mounted their broomsticks and kicked off of the ground.

"Where did they all go?"

Harry saw the waterfall falling from the sky in a slow motion. As he came closer he realised it was a rainbow streaming its rays down upon him. He spread his arms flying upwards. He was light. He was the rainbow spanning the sky.

"Where did they all go?" He heard Fred shouting.

"Let's look for them!" Harry made a double- loop and zoomed forward.

After half hour of zigzagging, they saw a wizard in the garden of his house.

"Harry let's cheer this bloke!"

"Hush. He mustn't hear us."

They flew low through the bushes, which seemed to be hissing and humming softly. It made Harry smile. Suddenly two purple rays hit the wizard into the back. He turned smiling at them.

"Isn't that the most famous fugitive Harry Potter?" He laughed pointing his finger at Harry. "I'll get rich!" Two more rays hit him. "This is getting better and better!" The wizard was exalted. His face was moulding into that of a jacklantern.

Harry and Fred exchanged rays between themselves as they whizzed in circles around the wizard.

"You know Harry, this doesn't count. He must be in pain. Then we'll know it really works!"

"You're absolutely right. _Crucio_!" Harry tried to cast the Cruciatus.

Nothing happened.

"You're too happy for Cruciatus, Harry!"

"You're going to torture me!" The wizard exclaimed. "You're going to torture me! What fun!"

Finally Harry set the wizard's robes on fire. He was obviously in pain and not laughing anymore.

"Cheer me Fred!" The purple ray hit Harry. He thought he would explode from all the elation. He felt like screaming and shouting his happiness to the whole world. But all he could do was laugh. Finally he cast the spell.

"_Cheerio!" _The wizard become mirthful again.

"Look at me! I'm burning, I'm burning. I'm a torch now!"

"Should we extinguish the fire now, Fred?"

"I dunno. What if he's a Death Eater?"

"Let's ask him! Excuse me sir, are you a Death Eater?"

"Of course I am. How else would I have such a beautiful house! And here is my sign! _MORSMORDRE!_" The scull appeared above his house. "My wand is burning too!" He laughed. His skin was turning black.

"He's dying Harry! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Yeah I know! Ha, ha! And he announced it! Ha, ha!"

"Everyone will think he betrayed his master and was punished for it. Isn't that funny?"

"To die for!" Harry hooted sarcastically at his own joke.

"Let's go back." Fred said watching the carbonized corpse on the ground.

"Yeah, dead people are so dull!"

By the time they reached the house, Harry was starting to come down. He felt peaceful and open. "I'm a little bit bored of this." he said. They got off their broomsticks and staggered their way inside. The different colours that had lit the lounge were now merging into one.

"Yeah. No fun. Why is the house swinging?"

"It's not the house it's the floor! What did you give me you idiot?"

"You put your stuff in! That was stupid!"

"Who did you call stupid?"

"Master, master!" Polly broke in, holding the flask with a potion.

"What now?"

"Master ordered Polly to give him this when master comes back. Yes, that is master's order." Polly was bowing deeply as she spoke.

"Not now!" Harry was too busy looking at the room. It was full of the glittering water. Water was on the floor and on the furniture. Water was dripping of the walls.

"But Polly must follow her orders! Master ordered to force him to drink if necessary!"

"Well then. This better be good!" Harry sipped a little bit of the potion. Judging by his face it had a terrible taste. "I know this one! Sha could have made it a little bit more bearable!" It took a few seconds for the potion to take full effect. The place returned to normal and he had a slight headache.

"Fred you better drink this!"

"No way! I'm not gonna take no more of your shit!" Fred was speeding through the lounge knocking things to the floor.

"Oh yes you will!" Harry somehow blocked Fred's way for a moment making eye contact. "Drink this!" Harry repeated in commanding voice.

Fred mechanically took a flask and swallowed the potion.

"I'll count from five to one. When I'm done you'll wake up and won't remember anything we did once we left the Manor grounds. Five…" Harry started counting, "four…three…" Fred looked groggy, "two…one" Harry clapped his hands.

Like suddenly awakened Fred looked around. "Who made all this mess?"

Harry sighed in relief. He realized he had just killed a man just for the fun of it. No matter it was a Death Eater and certainly it served the purpose of shaking and frightening Voldemort's followers, it was still a horrible crime and Harry didn't want Fred to carry the burden of guilt, too.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

"Lord Malfoy, Severus!" Lucius' dry arrogant voice matched the expression on his face, as the two wizards glared daggers at each other.

"Not anymore." Snape quickly retorted.

"More than you think. I have more to offer to any side than you ever will, Severus."

Harry was standing in the backroom of a pub. Lucius and Snape were facing each other over the table. Harry was exhausted after the night spent with Bellatrix and the morning chase. Suddenly he felt he had to go to sleep. Usually it meant that there was something important and related to him happening. Only he didn't feel it since the last "meeting" with Voldemort. He thought that Voldemort had put some wards onto him and everyone connected to him and Harry.

"How is your charming Mudblood girlfriend?" Lucius continued sarcastically. "You always fell for Mudbloods, Severus? Of course you don't really expect to get a pedigree by breeding two mutts, do you?"

"How dare you?" Snape roared.

"Oh you must have knocked her off her feet with your famous Snape style: Greasy hair and dandruff on your shoulders."

Snape's eyes narrowed and both wizards had their hands on their wands for a couple of seconds.

"I'm here for better reason than to listen your insults, Malfoy!

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Lucius sneered. He didn't like the idea of reporting to Snape so he tried his best to do everything to assert himself as superior and above him. Not having any further reaction from Snape he continued.

"Most of Death Eaters fear the Dark Lord more than anything else in the world. Before he shows a sign of weakness none of them will betray him. Though I heard rumours that old Ambrosias Duncan was burnt alive and that there was a Dark Mark above his house. Only a true Death Eater can cast the Dark Mark. The Duncans will not like it and they might activate their alliances. I'll let your master know as soon as I discover more."

"Fudge isn't my master any more than yours!"

"We'll see about that. You better be careful where your allegiance is, Severus!"

* * *

Harry woke up. He felt terribly exhausted. After summoning enough power to get up, he took the dreamcatcher and collapsed into his bed.

It was already dark when Harry was woken by the banging on the door.

"Master, master, the guests have arrived!"

"Show them in, Polly. I'll join them in a few minutes." He got up from the bed and looked for his clothes. He found only old-fashioned ceremonial robes. "Polly." He muttered and with of sigh of resignation got himself dressed and rushed downstairs.

The lounge was full and noisy. George was retelling Fred Madam Pomfrey's "seduction" to everyone's delight. Even Madam Pomfrey laughed. "He exaggerates!" She repeated several times.

"Oh Harry, we've all been waiting for you!" Hermione exclaimed and ran to hug him, but was stopped by sudden silence in the room. Everybody looked at Harry and then at Sirius and then at Harry again, like they were watching an invisible tennis ball passing between the two wizards. Nobody let out a sound expecting something to happen.

"Your Lordship," Sirius inclined his head "thank you for inviting us into your home." There was no sarcasm in his voice.

"Sirius, this will always be your home! I…I've just got a job to do."

"No Harry, you're the rightful lord of the Land. You earned it. And the job you've got…It's for a lifetime." Then he grinned. "I'm happy you're all right!"

"I'm so happy to see you all. Welcome!" Harry greeted them and then he turned to Sirius again. "Oh, there is one favour I have to ask you."

"Yes."

"Please order Kreacher to never, ever touch any of my house-elves, especially Polly. She is the head house elf in this home. Could you do that for me?"

"Certainly, though I don't understand why …" but he stopped when he met Hermione's eye.

"Great, let's have dinner, and then you can all get some rest."

"Rest! I won't rest until my granddaughters are safe!" Moody thundered.

"I have a plan." Harry responded calmly.

"You have a plan!" Moody retorted, but before Harry could answer the sudden feeling of coldness pervaded the room. Despite the fact that the feeling wasn't too strong, Harry gave the signal to Polly who turned off the lights with a wave of her hand. Some of them rushed to the window. They could see three spooky silhouettes floating around the pond and greenhouse.

"Dementors!" Hermione whispered.

"Not on my land!" Harry hissed. He took snuff-box and sniffed. This time he took less of the powder then he had before.

"Fred take this and let's go! Polly, you know what to do when we're back."

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione exclaimed.

Without answering Harry kicked off of the ground and flew over the manor followed by Fred.

"_Cheerio_!" They exchanged spells as they approached Dementors. Harry didn't feel cheerful. He had to do something fast. Holding his Firebolt with his left hand he sniffed more of the powder. The landscape beneath him started to sparkle.

"_Cheerio_!" He pointed his wand to Fred. "Cheer me now Fred!" The purple ray hit him and suddenly he felt energized.

"_Purple ray, purple ray. I only want to see you laughing in the purple ray!"_ Harry sang as he loomed closer to the Dementor. _"Cheerio!"_ The creature let a horrible inhuman cry of pain.

"He liked it Fred! Let's give him some more! _Cheerio!_" But the Dementor ducked and the ray missed him by inches and it started fleeing. The other two were already out of sight, most likely deterred by Harry's action.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Harry was singing chasing it on his Firebolt. Then he dived in the Wronski Faint, turned sharply around the giant tree and appeared just in front of the Dementor.

"_Cheerio_!" This time the ray hit it into the chest and The Dementor started falling. Harry followed him singing _"Dementor is falling down, falling down…"_

"Cheer up lad!" He said when he landed next to the motionless body. Fred finally caught up. The purple ray illuminated the garden once more and the creature gave a final twitch, before it started dissolving in front of their eyes. For a brief moment its face gained almost human form and its lips mouthed "Thank you!" and then a sudden whirl blew its remains away.

"You're welcome!" Harry bowed theatrically. "Have you seen this Fred? Fred?" Harry sobered in a second. "FRED!"

"Hey, what's up doc?" Fred emerged from the nearby bushes. "Where are the others?"

"I had enough fun for tonight!" Harry was grumpy again. They slowly flew towards the manor.

The others were waiting for them on the balcony trying to see what was going on in the garden. As Harry and Fred approached McGonagall reprimanded Harry impatiently.

"It would behoove you young man to tell us exactly what all this was about!"

With his eyes still shining Harry answered nonchalantly "We've just destroyed the Dementor!" He didn't see what everyone was making a big deal about. Harry wanted McGonagall to feel the same happiness but felt it wouldn't be wise to offer her some of his powder.

"Actually Harry did, professor!" Added Fred.

"The Dementors can't be killed!" Moody retorted.

Harry managed to calm down a little. "Oh yes they can. It seems they were people once and then were turned into whatever they are now by some evil magic. Once the evil was dispelled they are free to die."

Nobody broke the silence for sometime.

"So that's your plan to save the children from Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"And you aim to destroy all Dementors one by one single-handedly!"

"Fred and George will help me. It's too dangerous to involve any other!"

"Nothing is too dangerous for me!" Moody protested.

"I'm afraid that only Fred and George can handle what it takes to go after Dementors."

"And what are the others supposed to do?"

"They will meet with all parents and relatives of children that were captured. We'll need every wand we can get. I'll also need some of you to watch my back while I'm dealing with the Dementors."

"You're talking like you're the new commander." Moody remarked.

"I'm the Protector of the Land. The invaders are just across the Channel waiting for the signal to launch the attack. We have no time to lose. Those that will fly with me tomorrow better get some rest."

Harry left the room. He was still light-headed, though he didn't want to taste Sha's potion for the second time in the same day. All he wanted was to get some rest.

"_Bella_!" The thought struck him like thunder. He wondered whether she would come. He hoped she would, but at the same time feared he would throw himself before her feet. "_Nemesis! I could spend the night as Nemesis. Nemesis can resist any woman." _But he didn't. He put his dreamcatcher above his head and fell into sleep, hoping that it wouldn't be Polly that would woke him up.

* * *

For the first time since the night Hermione left Sirius' quarters leaving nothing but the note, she and Sirius were finally alone.

"We never had a date, did we?" He asked grinning enigmatically.

"Not really."

"Come on." He rushed her outside. Hermione followed him through the garden to the small shed. Sirius opened the door. "_Lumos."_ They were standing in the garage full of all sort of junk that can be found in any Muggle's garage. In the middle of all that mess was an old fashioned motorbike covered with a thick layer of dust. With a tap of his wand Sirius cleaned the bike and then he took the leather jacket and blue jeans from a chest.

"You still have your Muggle clothes with you? I'm too well known in wizarding world."

Hermione nodded. "Yes but…"

"Yes?" He asked tightening his belt.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going out for dinner."

"On this?" She pointed at the motorbike.

"Yes."

"Can't we just apparate?"

"Apparate? You know it's risky." Sirius finished with changing his clothes. Hermione thought he was even more handsome in tight jeans and leather jacket.

"Don't tell me you're afraid."

Hermione hesitated.

"You are afraid. Hermione, the witch that survived the Killing Curse, escaped from Hogwarts, the one that flew over the Atlantic Ocean, deterred the Dementors and escaped in front of Voldemort's nose?"

"Sounds silly I know. Only…"

"Yes?"

"Only the popular girls dated bikers. You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"I persuaded myself it was too dangerous anyways."

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"There is nothing you should worry about. And for me, you are the most popular and the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Oh Sirius, I love you so much!" He looked at her with his soft black eyes. They were telling her everything she wanted to hear from him.

"I suppose it means we have a date?" He mounted his bike. Hermione sat behind him holding him tight, laying her cheek on his back. The next instant the engine roared and they lifted to the air.

* * *

"Surprise!" Bellatrix was sitting on his bed completely naked. She was lit by the blue flame coming from the black candle in her hand. In the other hand she had a cup. "You don't want to drink wine from this one."

Harry jumped up. His throat became dry the moment he saw her sitting there and he didn't understand a word of what she was talking about. Silently she stood up.

"It was in the Lestrange vault. It was so easy. Of course I couldn't use the Polyjuice potion and impersonate my dear husband, but I had the key, and his cloak and the wig did the trick. Oh yes, poor Rodolphus was as bald as the moon." She sighed ironically. "Anyways, not even goblins dare to question Lestranges."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is your second Horcrux. The only one Riddle didn't move. It's yours if you promise me something."

"Promise what?"

"Riddle is looking for something. A stone. Promise me that if you find it before him, you'll use it on me."

"Why would I look for it?"

"Because Tom Riddle will!"

"Why does he want it?"

"Because he thinks he can use it against you."

"Can he?"

"Perhaps. Promise me, and I'll help you defeat him!"

"Is that all?"

"No. You'll have to satisfy my thirst and my lust until you find the stone. You'll tell no one about us and our agreement."

Harry couldn't think clearly. She obviously knew something very secret, very powerful. He had to know what. He regretted he hadn't visited his parents and asked them about Bellatrix. He thought of it, but the feeling of shame and guilt prevailed. Harry couldn't tell them about him and Bellatrix. Ever. Even if he knew they had known that already.

"I'll answer you tomorrow." He finally spoke.

"You have to answer me tonight." She answered in her cool voice. "Or you'll never find the cup nor see me again." Bellatrix put the cup and the candle on the night table. Then she slowly mounted Harry who was still lying in his bed. She looked at him for a few seconds running her hand over his chest. "I can try to persuade you." She whispered. She leant forward slowly reaching Harry's lips. He couldn't resist kissing her back. He couldn't resist her. Not her lips, not her breasts. He felt her skin rubbing against his. It was so soft. When they finally broke from the kiss he said breathlessly "I promise," and they rolled in the bed their limbs entangled.


	4. Soul Survivour

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: Soul Survivor**

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** This chapter contains scenes of violence, torture and gore.

**Chapter Word Count:** 4845

**Date: 09 Sep 2007  
**

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N  
Thanks for reading and please review. The lyrics used in this chapter belong to Elton John. The song was originally released in the 1970s but became popular again in 1997 when Princess Diana died. **

**Chapter 4 – Soul Survivor**

Hermione and Sirius were riding on his motorcycle down Park Lane. "Are you taking me to Buckingham Palace?" she asked.

"Would you like to?" Sirius asked laughing. "It could be arranged, though you gave me quite short notice!"

"No! I mean yes, but not tonight! Will you tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see! We're almost there!" He shouted as the engine roared accelerating.

Sirius stopped the motor in front of the Hard Rock café.

"You can't park your bike here!" Hermione whispered.

"I know." Sirius answered. He dismounted his bike and pulled it a few yards forward. Hermione saw Sirius' wand appear in his hand for a split second and the bike vanished. "For Muggles it seems like I rode on it around the corner." He said with a smile. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time he'd done that trick.

On their way into the café Sirius was greeted by several members of the staff. One of them showed them to their table. Hermione realized that though she lived in London all her life, she never even thought about coming to the Hard Rock Café. She looked at all those famous guitars and other items on the walls with plaques below them. In every corner was a TV screen. It felt like some sort of rock temple.

"How do you like it?" Sirius asked.

"I love it!"

"I always liked Muggle music. It's so exotic." They heard piano followed by a slow guitar solo. "Wayfaring Pilgrim" Sirius said "One of my favorites. That's how I feel about this place. They don't usually play it, but they know tonight is a special occasion."

When they finished their order the song ended and they saw the figure of Angus Young playing guitar in front of a huge crowd on the screen in front of them. It was difficult to talk so they enjoyed their dinner looking at each other. Hermione couldn't believe she was there. She felt like everybody knew it was her first time going out for a date, and that she didn't really belong to a place like that, with the escort like Sirius.

"You look tense?" Sirius noticed the expression on her face.

"I'm worried someone could see us." Hermione lied.

"I want the whole world to see us!" He replied. They fell silent again as the music went on

"…_And it seems to me that you lived your life,_

_like a candle in the wind,_

_never knowing who to cling to,_

_when the rain set in…"_

"You can always cling to me, my princess." Sirius said softly. He put his hand onto hers. "I heard your Patronus looks like a dog?"

"Yes?"

"You know I'm an Animagus?"

"Yes, everybody knows that."

"You've never seen me, have you?"

"What is this all about?" Hermione was starting to sound irritated.

"How is it that your Patronus looks like me in my Animagi form, when you never saw it?"

Hermione looked like she'd had an electric shock. Her eyes narrowed ominously and the smile disappeared from her face.

"You! You took me here to interrogate me. Is that all you wanted from me? To find out my secrets? If you really loved me you'd know why my Patronus looked like you. It used to be an otter, and I hope it will be next time. You…you." Hermione could hardly hold the tears. She wrenched her hand away.

"No! It's not what you think. I've never felt like this in my entire life." Sirius desperately tried to explain.

"Just take me out of here!" Hermione stood up. The whole café was spinning around her. Sirius left the money on the table and rushed after her.

"Hermione!" He caught up with her outside. "I'm sorry. Let's go home."

"Home? We have no home!" She shrieked. Then she realized that she was so close to her home, her parents. "Yes, that's where I'm going. It's about time I took care of my parents!"

"I'll take you there!"

"No thank you! I think I can manage to find a way home in my own city!"

"You're not going to Apparate are you?"

"No. I'll take the Tube."

"As you wish." He gave her one last look before turning and walking away.

A few minutes later Hermione was in her seat. She realized she was wet and cold. She couldn't use her wand in front of all those Muggles. She smiled bitterly. At least she knew she couldn't be mugged.

The Island Gardens station was almost empty when she came out. She rushed toward her home when she saw a familiar motorcycle in the archway.

"Sirius!"

"Guilty as charged!"

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I have my sources."

"So you knew all along?"

"All I need to know is that I love you. That's all that matters." Actually Sirius didn't have a clue. He found the address in a Muggle phonebook when he heard Hermione's parents were dentists. At least it was clear to him that she was hiding something big. He knew he would have to take his time to find out what it was.

"If you found them so can Fudge!" Hermione whispered. "Sirius, we have to modify their memories and implant them a thought to go to my aunt's in Australia!"

* * *

Wormtail was looking at the two senior Aurors in front of him. "What do you mean they left early?" He snapped in his squeaky voice. "You had more then half hour to make an ambush and now you tell me they simply walked away. All the months of surveillance for nothing! You idiots!" 

"But they didn't use magic. We lost them in the crowd. The Mudblood knows how to act like a Muggle." The older of the two Aurors spoke.

"I don't have time for your excuses! Call in every Auror in London. I want the whole city blocked. I want every magic investigated. I want a curfew- no magic until the morning, no Apparition except with special permission! Shut down the Floo Network! Do you understand?"

* * *

Mr. Granger jumped from his chair when he heard the doorbell. Every time he heard it, he couldn't help hoping that it was Hermione. 

"Who is it?" He spoke into the interphone.

"It's me, dad!"

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger tried to open the door forgetting to remove the chain. Then he realised he had to let them into the building. Completely confused by the surprise visit he finally pressed the button to let her in and somehow opened the door.

Hermione rushed to hug him.

"Oh where have you been my little pumpkin? Where have you been all this time? I was so worried." Then he noticed the man in a leather jacket standing in the hallway.

"And I suppose you're Harry?" Mr. Granger said in an intimidating voice.

"No Dad, it's Sirius!"

"How do you mean serious? It can't be. It's too soon."

"No sir. It's my name. Sirius Black. It's an honor to meet you at last." Sirius extended his hand.

"So you two are not…"

"Oh yes, we are going to get married, only not just yet."

"Where's Mum?" Hermione desperately tried to divert the conversation.

"Well you know Mum. She's sleeping in front of the telly. She didn't hear the doorbell."

"What is it Eric?"

"Mum!" Hermione ran to hug a woman coming from the living room.

"Hermione dear. Why didn't you call?" Mrs. Granger said through her tears.

"I love you Mum!" Hermione cried as well. "And you Dad!"

Sirius stood awkwardly looking at the Granger family hugging in silence.

"Mum, this is my…my…"

"Fiancé," Sirius finished. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

With her eyes full of tears Hermione used the moment when both Grangers were looking at Sirius and pulled out her wand.

"Obliviate!"

As her parents fell into some sort of trance she focused on imprinting the new "memories". Sirius swished his wand several times and the fully loaded travel bags floated into the anteroom.

"They'll wake up in a few minutes and take the car to France. There they'll spend two weeks, book the tickets and leave for Australia. Mum always loved Paris." Hermione sighed then took one last look at them.

"Come on Hermione. You mustn't be here when they wake up." He literally dragged her outside. They mounted the bike and Sirius took them from the close down the archway.

He needed a convenient place to lift into the air. Unfortunately the street was full of people. He stopped at the traffic light. The next moment they were surrounded by four couples, apparently drunk. The girls were of Hermione's age, with heavy make-up and rings in their eyebrows and lips.

"Look who's there! Hermione the loony!"

"Oh, is this your new shrink! He's so cute!"

"Stop it Antonia!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, you better watch it Antonia" A blonde girl laughed "She could bite you!"

"Leave her alone you little freaks!" Sirius roared.

"Who did you call freak?" A fat boy with a piggish face pushed Sirius' bike with his leg. Sirius hardly kept his balance when two other boys pushed him from the other side. As he fell the pigface drove his knee into his ear. He took Sirius by the hair and elbowed him furiously followed by the others. The girls giggled triumphantly.

"Leave him alone you monsters!" Hermione screamed. She took her wand from her sleeve. At that moment they pressed Sirius' face against the engine. Hermione heard the scorching sound and smelt the burning skin. She tried to help him but the girls blocked her way tittering, pinching her and pulling her hair. She felt enormous anger boiling in her as she stood there helplessly. Obviously unconscious, Sirius didn't let out a sound. And then it happened. Hermione's wand energized in her hand. She could feel the heat and the mighty vibration going up her arm. The next instant the flash of blue light lit the scene and the four boys shrunk and turned into half rats as big as terriers. Their humanoid faces were even more distorted in the grimace of utter horror as they realized what had happened. The girls screamed through their toothless mouths as their skin wrinkled and their hair turned gray. They humped down the street as fast as they could without turning back. Still shaking Hermione tried to pull herself together. She knew that this kind of magic in front of Muggles couldn't pass unnoticed. She cast Renervate and thehealing spell on Sirius. It took several attempts before he could get on his feet, still bleeding from his ear.

"We must get out of here!" Hermione shouted, but as Sirius was trying to start the engine they heard cracking sounds all over. Wormtail's Aurors surrounded them in a large number and some of them were still coming.

"Close your eyes!" Hermione hissed before the Aurors could orient and through the powder from her pocket onto the ground. The powder produced a flash of light so blindingly bright that all Aurors were stunned for a few seconds unable to see. It gave Hermione enough time to cast Disillusionment charm on Sirius, herself and the bike. Sirius finally started the engine and they surged up in the air.

Sirius maneuvered his motorbike through the group of Aurors knocking a few of them to the ground. There was a field and across the street without lights and he tried to loose his pursuers flying low through the darkness. There were more Aurors coming on their broomsticks and they obviously heard the sound of his engine. Hermione was just about to cast the Imperturbable Charm when Aurors barraged them with Specialis Revelio apparently trying to make them clearly visible again. So Hermione cast Protego instead. The shield deflected spells but by that time they were in the street lights again and their shadow betrayed their location. Sirius steered up trying to take cover between tall dark-glass buildings and gain the altitude.

"Hold on Hermione!" He yelled turning around the corner of the building when two blasts shattered the windows on the sky-scrapers on their sides.

"PROTEGO!" Hermione put the shield in front of them as they flew through the debris of broken glass. The next moment she felt terrible pain in her back as the glass particles pierced her skin and ripped her flesh. She realised all but too late that they used some sort of wasi spell to direct the broken glass from behind like shrapnel. She was only dimly aware of the blood on the bike. She felt herself loosing consciousness. The pain grew greater and greater. The last thing she did before passing out was to cast Petrificus Totalis onto herself in order to make sure she wouldn't fall from the bike. This gave Sirius enough time to accelerate and after another sharp turn gained enough speed to leave their pursuers behind. He felt Hermione's motionless body behind him.

"Hold on Hermione, just hold on!" He cried thorough tears. For the first time in his life Sirius was praying. He prayed to every force he knew not to come to Blackdawn Manor too late.

* * *

The green light flashed behind the heavy curtains in Harry's bedroom. Bellatrix looked at Harry emotionlessly as he returned her the cup. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, only half-dressed, with her long black hair streaming down her back. 

"I guess you can drink wine from it now." Harry said.

"I don't drink wine this early." She retorted.

"How come you always come at night and disappear afterwards?" Harry asked.

"I'm going back to my Voldy. Even he must sleep sometimes." Bellatrix replied cynically. "He believes I'm spying on you for him."

"Are you?"

"For him? Never."

"You know, I think you care only for yourself pitting him and me against each other. You're helping me only because you think I'm weaker than him."

"Yes, that makes much more sense now. I want to benefit myself by helping you, the one who killed me, because you are weak and less likely to win. Everything fits, doesn't it?" Bellatrix was sardonic now.

"How do I know the cup was a Horcrux?"

"Why don't you check how your little sister is? If it was really a Horcrux she must be better by now."

"_Rose! She knows about Rose!"_ Harry thought in a panic. Like she was reading his mind Bellatrix added flatly

"It's a nice little hospital there in Massachusetts. She couldn't be taken better care of anywhere in the world." She paused, waiting for him to comprehend the fact that she knew where Rose was.

"How do you know?" Harry finally asked. He felt like he was punched into the stomach. He couldn't have known that at that same moment one redheaded girl in a small hospital in Boston opened her doe-like eyes, smiled for a moment and then fell into sleep.

"I have my sources." She answered. "Don't worry; my dear Dark Lord doesn't have a clue, though he's trying hard to find her. Needless to say he'd give a great reward to those who do it for him."

"He really wants to get me, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does. Almost as much as he wants to bring the lost part of his soul back to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Tom Riddle stored a part of his soul into every Horcrux he made. When you killed the Horcrux, you released that part into the underworld, where it's waiting for the new-born baby to rejoin. He'll try to find the baby and get his soul back."

"By killing the child?" Harry jumped from the bed and started pacing nervously.

"Well it has never been a problem for him, has it?"

"I have to stop him! How can he find the child?"

"The answer lies in the Realm of the Dead. But you might consider the safety of your sister first. He's got a far better chance to find her than a baby that can be anywhere in the world and it might not have been born yet."

"I've got to…" but before Harry could finish his sentence a loud crack followed by the sound of the roaring engine broke the silence of Blackdawn Manor.

"Somebody help me!" Sirius was desperately crying for help. "Madam Pomfrey, anybody!"

Harry rushed from his bedroom putting his robes on, on the way down. The scene he saw took his breath away. Harry felt the blood drain from his face. There was a motorbike with Sirius and Hermione in the middle of the lounge. Sirius apparently flew right through the balcony door that was hanging from the broken hinges. Sirius' face was all in cuts and bruises and Hermione was petrified behind him with her arms tightly around Sirius' body. As he ran downstairs, Harry realised that Hermione's Muggle clothes and hair were completely drenched in blood.

Suddenly the lounge was full of people. Harry pushed his way towards Sirius and Hermione only to find that Madam Pomfrey was already there. He looked around. The others had noticed it too. An abrupt silence fell over the room, as she removed the Petrificus Totalis. Hermione gasped in pain. The wound started bleeding again, but Madam Pomfrey quickly cast a few spells and it stopped. Sirius gathered her up in his arms and they made their way to the room that was being used as a Hospital Wing, followed by Harry.

"Is she going to be all right?" Asked Alicia Snippet. She was Madam Pomfrey's assistant. Next to her Angelina was crying.

Soon they were in the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey cast diagnostic charms on Hermione and gave her some potions. Hermione was barely conscious, and Sirius kept mumbling that it was all his fault. Harry had never felt so helpless in his life. His best friend might be dying and there was nothing he could do.

"Smart girl." Madam Pomfrey muttered. "With wounds like these you'd have bled to death without that spell." Then she turned to Sirius and others. "She lost more than half of her blood. I must give her Blood Replenishing potion at once. Then I'll take care of her wounds. Alicia, give me the potion please."

Alicia took the vial from the shelf and gave it to Madam Pomfrey. With her eyes closed and obviously in pain, Hermione barely swallowed the potion.

"You must be brave my dear. I couldn't give you the Replenishing Potion and pain killers at the same time. I'll take the glass from your wounds now and put on bandages."

Harry never saw someone working with her wand so fast like Madam Pomfrey. One after another, bloody pieces of glass ended in the small bucket besides the surgery table. Alicia was pressing Hermione's wounds making sure she wouldn't loose any more blood. With every piece taken from her flesh Hermione twitched a little. It was obvious from her face that she suffered from enormous pain. But she didn't let out a sound. The only visible reaction was that she squeezed Sirius' hand a few times. After twenty minutes Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief.

"It's all done. Now we'll have to wait for the potion to take effect. You are the bravest patient I ever had, Hermione Granger." Madam Pomfrey's voice was gentle and her eyes full of tears. Then she pulled herself together and regaining her usual strict manner commanded "Now you all must leave. Alicia will stay in case Hermione needs anything. I'll look at your wounds now, young man!" She said firmly turning to Sirius.

Harry returned to the lounge. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep. Hermione was fighting for dear life. She was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. _"I'll stay here and ask Sirius what happened._ _Bella must be gone by now anyways." _ He thought. But Polly was there looking for him.

"Master, master." She whispered. "Master must come with Polly. Some people are waiting to see master."

"Not now Polly. I can't see anyone now." He answered impatiently.

"Master better come. Master told Polly always tell master everything. It is very urgent."

"All right, all right." Harry followed his house elf outside. They went around the building that seemed much larger to Harry than it used to be. Polly led the way with the small lantern.

The north wing of Blackdawn Manor had been closed for a long time. Harry was resident of the manor too short to even think about asking or exploring what was in there. It looked somehow queer with its small windows and tall tower full of arrow slits, rough dark stone walls and a long and narrow archway to the interior. The archway itself was guarded from the outside by a massive gate whose ornament when looked from the distance resembled the image of a dragon ready to attack. The whole wing was somehow disconnected from the rest of the building like it was a separate entity.

"Polly, I don't remember seeing it before."

"Of course master. The manor seems like an ordinary summerhouse to strangers. Only the true owner, members of the family and trusted friends can see it. As the Lands sees it fit."

"Of course, the Land. How could I forget? Now, who are those mysterious people I have to see so urgently?"

"This way master." Polly opened the gate and they walked through the archway into the courtyard. The five people stood there. Harry couldn't see them clearly before Polly came closer.

They had emaciated, partially decomposing bodies. They were dressed in rags, and the amount of filth, dried blood and vomit on their figures was unbelievable. Their pale, wrinkled skin was full of popped veins and old, festering wounds that were crawling with worms and maggots.

It took Harry several minutes to compose himself. When he did, he saw that the people were kneeling before him, bowing their heads.

"My Liege!" they spoke synchronously.

"Who are you? Why did you call me Liege?"

"My name is Cassius, my Liege, and this is my brother Sejanus. Our souls were taken by Dementors more than four hundred years ago. You released them to join our rotten bodies. We are bound to serve you or die at the first act of disloyalty."

Harry looked at them more closely. In spite of the fact that their faces were terribly decayed Harry noticed the close resemblance between the brothers. They both had long silvery hair and cold light-blue eyes.

"And how long will your allegiance last?"

"As long as we live, my Liege. It cannot be broken!"

"And what did you do to deserve such harsh punishment?"

"The three of us were sent to England to assassin Queen Elizabeth Tudor. Our third brother, Lucius, betrayed us before we could accomplish our mission. We trusted him with our lives; we did everything together, the Lombardi triplets from Lugano. He betrayed us for the love of Lady Malfoy, who he married and denounced his own name and family."

Harry knew he needed more time to comprehend what he had just heard. He turned to an older couple kneeling on his left. "And who are you?"

"I'm Emily and this is my husband Archie, my Liege. We were small thieves and smugglers from the docks. Nothing serious indeed." The old woman spoke like she was still on trial.

"It's never been heard of that ordinary thieves were sentenced to Dementor kiss." Polly interrupted.

"We used magic to fool Muggle's customs for gold!" The old man spoke. "I was in a terrible debt. I owed a lot of gold to bookmakers, my Liege."

"And you?" Harry asked the woman that was dressed in rags that seemed like it was a beautiful ball dress once.

"My name is Cecile. I lived in Paris when he came and promised me the world. I believed him. I believed him when he said he would get me from that filthy place I was in. I gave him my heart!"

"You gave him more than that!" Archie sneered just to be elbowed by his wife. "Forgive me my Liege." He bowed.

"Continue Cecile." Harry said.

"I spend all of my savings to come to England and find him. He was coming out of the Norwich Cathedral with his bride when I killed him in front of his Muggle family and friends. It would be one hundred years next year if You, my Liege didn't save me from eternal torment."

"Polly, how come that they can see this place and my friends can't?"

"Oh master, it's a mystery to me as well. It must be that the Land knows they must be loyal to you and treat them as trusted, like family."

"Trusted!" Cecile cried. "How can thieves be trusted, let alone assassins. Never trust the twins my Liege! They are infamous in the Underworld for their deeds. They are snakes!"

"But they're my snakes now." Harry responded coldly, surprising even himself. "Polly, take what's needed from the hospital wing and the potions in the cellar. Make sure they are well fed and recover as soon as possible. The war is inevitable and I will need every help I can get."

"War!" Archie cried. "My Liege, Emily and I are old and sick people. Can we support your struggle from the rear? If you need to spy on somebody or to smuggle stuff or carry a message? After all, we're thieves!"

"I'll tell you what I expect from you when the time comes!" Harry dismissed them with a slight wave of his hand. He had to think. These people were kissed and their souls released from the Realm of the Dead when he destroyed the Dementor that kissed them. _"It's a matter of destroying the right Dementor. That's all that takes to have my parents again! Maybe they know how to find that Dementor!" _He thought fervently. He turned back catching up with Polly and others inside the tower. On his way in he ran into Neville who fell on the floor.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Neville asked. Harry saw utter fear in his eyes. The slave girl that was with Neville still stood there showing no sign of any emotion.

"I'm Harry Potter and you are safe now. Nobody will hurt you again Neville, do you hear me? Nobody!" Harry looked upstairs. "Polly!" He shouted.

"Yes master."

"Neville will join my other guests. Take care of that when you finish with our new friends. Neville you're coming with me."

The way back to the main entrance was even longer since Neville couldn't walk that fast. Harry didn't want to hurry him, though he couldn't wait to gather the squad and raid Azkaban looking for Dementors to kill. "_There must be hundreds of them. How will I ever find those that kissed mum and dad?"_

When he entered the lounge he found Angelina in tears.

"What happened?"

"Hermione!" Angelina cried. "She's dying!"

Harry stormed to the hospital wing. Alicia and McGonagall were struggling with Sirius who wanted to go in.

"I have to see her. It's all my fault, my entire fault! It should be me dying in there, not her!"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Hermione is allergic to an ingredient in the Replenishing Potion. Her own blood turned into a poison. I stabilized her for now, but she'll die if we don't find a blood donor." Madam Pomfrey explained as she closed the door behind her. "Alicia, you go in there and keep an eye on Hermione. I have to look into my logs."

"Take mine!" Sirius cried, "Take as much as you need!"

"I'm afraid it isn't possible. She has a very rare type of blood, and it is RhD negative, as well. Regrettably, none of you can be the blood donor. I have my Hogwarts logs with me and I'll search for someone suitable. We'll have to find that person today, or it will be too late." She opened the thick book with leather covers and searched through it for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to everyone in the room.

"Here, I have only one suitable donor in the log. But mind you, in the wizarding world it must be a willing donor or the magical portion of the blood won't fit."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked breathlessly. All eyes were pointed at Madam Pomfrey in total silence. Madam Pomfrey closed the book and looked at Sirius for a few seconds like she was afraid to answer his question. Then she finally spoke.

"Severus Snape."


	5. Vows

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: **Vows

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** This chapter contains scenes of violence, torture, nudity, sex-off screen

**Chapter Word Count:** 4323

**Date:** 25 November 2007

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N  
Thanks for reading and it wouldn't hurt if you reviewed.**

Chapter 5 – Vows

_He had been spending the weekend with his friend Marcus Flint. It was his mother's idea. She thought it might take his mind off things. While the boys had the whole afternoon to themselves, three hours of every morning were spent practicing the Dark Arts on the slaves._

_Draco stood pressed against the wall, with his hands in his pockets, and a bored expression on his face. These lessons were so stupid! It was completely pointless to practice curses on servants. It wasn't like they could defend themselves. They might as well have been performing on dolls._

_Flint on the other hand enjoyed these lessons. Draco was beginning to wonder whether the dark-haired former Slytherin was mad._

"_Are you going to do anything?" Flint asked after lifting a hex of a small boy. The child's face turned back to its usual expressionless mask._

"_No," Draco yawned. "I could do these curses by heart." __Flint shrugged and cast the Cruciatus Curse on the slave, who began to scream. __Draco looked away._

_But the curse stopped as soon as it started. Draco looked up. Flint was staring at the other slave in the room. She was a girl of maybe fifteen, sixteen pale and thin. However she was still very beautiful. _

_Flint approached her, tilting her chin up. He slowly started to slide his hand down her neck to her breasts. Then Draco exploded. _

"_For Merlin's sake Marcus," He snapped. "Can't you find a conscious girl to molest? At least lift the curse before you rape her."_

_Flint removed his hand. "You're jealous Malfoy. You're wishing your slaves looked like this" Draco nearly rolled at Flint's stupidity. He was Draco Malfoy. He could have any girl he wanted. _

_Then his smile disappeared. In a couple of weeks, he might be dead. It was all his father's fault. His father was the one responsible for the book or diary or whatever it was. He should be the one suffering for it. Draco had never loved his father, but now he hated him._

_He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Marcus had left the room. Through the window, Draco saw him flying around outside. Draco's words had struck a cord. Flint was never a ladies man. Remembering his own words he got an idea. Grabbing the girl, he Apparated to the guest bedroom. He cast a Cleaning Charm and a healing charm. The he muttered another spell. This one would remove the Enslavement Curse. _

_The girl's eyes lost their glazed look. They stared at each other for a moment, and when he opened his mouth to speak, she burst into tears. She backed away from him until she was in a corner, where she curled up, rocking and sobbing. _

_Draco was at a loss. He had no idea what to do. Quickly, he cast a silencing spell around the room. He knelt down beside her, at which she cried harder._

"_I won't hurt you," he said, in what he hoped was a gentle tone. She continued crying, gasping someone's name, but her words were so garbled that he wasn't sure whose. After a while, she fell silent, though tears still streamed down her face. Draco snapped his fingers and called "Dobby!"_

_The house-elf appeared in the middle of the guest bedroom. Draco ordered him to food and the potion. "Now!" He roared when the elf didn't move. The girl flinched but thankfully remained silent. _

_When Dobby returned, Draco told her too drink the potion. "It makes you feel numb. So that if you're injured, or being tortured-" here she winced and Draco cursed his insensitivity- "you don't feel it. It helps against the Cruciatus Curse, but not completely." She finished drinking. "Eat." She obeyed. Her large, dark eyes were full of fear._

"_Better?" He asked. Draco didn't know why he was helping her, but he knew that this poor, slave girl interested him more then any of the pretty girls in Hogwarts. She had something they didn't. She nodded then slowly voice trembling, "Yes."_

_Draco hated the look in her eyes. He hated the thought of what Flint must have done to her. In that moment, he decided that he would never follow the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was the reason she was abused._

"_My name is Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"_

_She spoke in a small, faltering voice. "I am…"_

Somebody shook him awake. Draco stared into the darkness trying to see who it was. They were in the small igloo. Draco was in his "bed" made of animal furs covered with a heavy blanket. The small space was filled with five more bodies all squished together to keep warm. His visitor crawled in through the narrow passage still having his legs outside. Draco heard him muttering a spell and the next moment the igloo was lit by the faint light of their tallow-candle. Other men were still in a deep sleep, obviously charmed by the uninvited guest.

"You're Draco Malfoy, aye?" The mysterious man finally spoke.

"Yes." Draco whispered.

"My name is Noel. Your father sent me to get you home."

"My father knows we're here?"

"You better get ready now, or we'll miss the tide."

"Miss the tide?" Draco exclaimed.

"Hush. Keep your voice down."

A minute later they were outside. The freezing wind stubbed particles of icy rain into their faces. A woman in furs stood there waiting.

"Where are we going?" Draco shouted, in order to be heard.

"Haven't you forgotten something, Noel?" The woman asked.

Draco flinched realizing it wasn't his mother.

"All right, all right, we'll get the boy's mother, too!" He replied. "Where is she?" He asked Draco.

Draco pointed to the igloo next to his. "In there!"

"All right Patricia, it's the women's dormitory. You better go!"

"And you better wait!"

"So you know my father?"

"Nope!"

"But you said he sent you?"

"In a manner of speaking. Actually he made a deal with my nephew, Ryan and Ryan sent me."

"He paid Ryan? That bastard got us into this in the first place! And what about my mother?"

"She wasn't part of the deal. Patricia insisted we take her as well!"

"You were going to leave her here?" Draco was completely shocked. But before they could continue Sha and Narcissa appeared from the igloo.

"Let's go."

They made their way through the blizzard to the other side of the hill, where a sled with three horses was waiting.

"Here's our troika. It will get us to the shore." Noel helped the ladies in. Suddenly the blizzard couldn't reach them anymore and they felt much warmer. The horses pulled the sled upwards and soon they were gliding smoothly over the frozen landscape.

It was still dark when they reached the shore. Draco trembled at the deafening sound of waves beating against the rocks. Noel and Sha summoned light and they walked down the icy path.

"There is our Knórr!" Noel shouted.

There it was in the small fjord, no longer than 45 feet, an open boat with short mast and one row of long ores on both sides.

"You don't really mean we're going to sail in _this?"_Draco asked Noel, wrinkling his nose"Why don't we use a Portkey or something?"

"The Danes don't like it when someone smuggles people in their country. We can't take any risks!"

"_Can't take any risks!"_ Draco sneered to disguise his nervousness. "And this boat is supposed to be _safe_?"

"It's the best we got. Now get in, unless you want to go back to your igloo."

Sha and Narcissa were already aboard and Draco noticed that the sea around the ship was surprisingly calm. He boarded the ship and Noel joined then holding the rope in his hands. The oars started moving and in a few minutes they left the fjord and sailed over the open sea. Noel and Sha turned their lights off and the ship started going up and down through the complete darkness. From time to time the white crests of sea foam would zoom in front of Draco's eyes and he couldn't resist letting out a scream of terror as they plunged into the abyss between waves, just to be lifted to the top of the next one in the next couple of seconds. It went on and on until the faint light of dawn revealed the cruel waters of the North Sea in its full power. Already exhausted, Draco wished it was still dark.

"Look, Orkney Islands!" Noel pointed to the hardly visible shoreline in front of them. "As soon as we disembark, you can use the Portkey directly to your home."

"What about you?" Asked Narcissa.

"We'll go to our home!" Sha replied.

"How can I ever thank you enough?"

"Just never forget what you feel at this moment. That will do!" Sha replied.

Narcissa looked down. "You must be thinking that I'm a cold and heartless aristocrat."

"Everybody has a heart. The only question is if we listen to it or not."

Narcissa didn't reply looking at the horizon. Next to her Draco wasn't paying attention. Soon, he smiled, soon he would be in England, and he would find her. He would find Rose Potter.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting by the fireplace in his London flat. It was a small place, with one bedroom and the living room that Snape turned into a library. As a matter of fact the room was packed with books and flasks, barely leaving some space for a tiny desk beneath the window and an armchair. It seemed that Snape rarely had guests, for there was simply no space left to seat them.

However, that morning just when Snape was going to enjoy his morning tea, a loud crack from the fireplace broke the silence in his home. Sirius stumbled from the fireplace, tripped over the pile of books and loosing his balance fell onto the floor.

When he looked up, Sirius met Snape's cold eyes looking at him curiously. "You have some nerve showing yourself here, Black. Especially after your little escapade from last night." He said pointing his wand.

"It's been a long time, Snape." Sirius replied standing up and brushing the soot from his robes. He looked awful, Snape thought with satisfaction, like he hadn't slept for days. Sirius looked at Snape uncertainly for a moment, then gazed around the apartment. "Er… nice place you got here."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, playboy?" He hissed.

"I came to beg you for someone's life." Sirius said bluntly.

"So, it's Hermione isn't it? I'm surprised, _Sirius_ that you're still with her. Or maybe I am wrong? Tell me, how many girls do you have on the side?" He smirked.

"How dare you imply that-" Sirius took a deep breath. "Never mind. That's not what I'm here for. Hermione is dying. She needs a blood transfusion, and you're the only one who can give it to her. We're running out of time." He added softly.

"Why would I risk my life to save your girlfriend?" Snape asked. He sat back down at the table still pointing his wand at Sirius. "I could easily detain you and collect not only the reward, but the Dark Lord's gratitude."

"Yes, the Dark Lord's gratitude is so long-lasting, just ask Lucius Malfoy." Sirius couldn't resist saying. Then he bit his lip, "But it's not about me. What has Hermione ever done to you?" His voice was pleading.

"What's in it for me? And sit down Black, will you, no use to stand there gaping at me like a fish."

Sirius sat. "Ask for anything you want from me."

"Everything, Black. I want everything you own, except your wand. Your property, your money, your house-elves, and other family heirlooms."

"Gladly Snape. Only you're forgetting I'm disowned." Sirius laughed bitterly.

"I have reasons to infer that you are going to be reinstated."

"How, why…what do you mean by that?"

Snape sighed, as if unable to believe the stupidity of his enemy. "You have young Potter on your side. He's going to defeat the Dark Lord. Don't tell me you don't know that."

"Know what?"

"Are we going to chat here or save Hermione?"

Several moments later, Sirius called Harry through the fireplace. "We need your invitation Harry." He explained. Sirius pulled his head from the fireplace, and Harry's appeared. "Severus Snape, you are invited into my home." He said formally.

* * *

The Weasleys were unusually silent that evening. Their new home in northern Saskatchewan wasn't as comfortable and cozy as they were used to, but Molly made her best to make it something more than just a hiding place. They were sitting near the fire, with grim expressions on their faces. On their slightly shabby but comfortable sofa laid Rose. She was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling. Occasionally, she would mutter or moan, stuck in a dream or memory. Flitwick stood next to her, running a few spells over her body. At times, he would mutter something like "Ah-ha" or "I see". Finally he stopped.

"I have removed it." He squeaked triumphantly. However the Weasleys didn't share his enthusiasm. Molly sobbed for a few seconds, but quickly pulled herself together. Flitwick gave Rose a potion.

"This will help her to regain strength. It's not easy for a patient to take a trip through the Floo network, especially like this one. It will take ten minutes for the potion to take effect."

The party sat in silence looking at the massive clock in the living room. Nobody seemed to feel like talking. Flitwick packed his small bag and updated his notes.

"It is time." Arthur Weasley spoke in a heavy voice. He and Charlie stood, and went to hug their family. Molly burst into tears immediately. Ginny flinched faintly as her father and brother came closer, but allowed them to kiss her. Ron didn't say a word.

"I don't see why I can't come as well," Percy said.

"Your mother needs you here Percy, and you know it. She can't do everything by herself." Arthur reminded him softly but sternly. "It's important to teach Ginny and Ron magic."

"Magic! They know the Dark Arts better then any of us, including you and Bill." Percy exclaimed.

"Magic is not only Dark, son." Molly reprimanded him before anyone could answer. Percy frowned but fell silent. Charlie slowly picked up Rose, who stirred for a moment but didn't wake. She was too weak to stay awake longer then a few seconds. Arthur and Molly embraced one last time, and the Weasley's turned toward the fireplace.

"I don't see why you have to go." Ginny said suddenly. "They have lots of people fighting already."

Arthur gave her a sad smile. "Not enough." He threw some powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Blackdawn Manor!" He vanished followed by Flitwick.

Charlie gave Percy a final look. "Take care of them, brother." He said.

"I will," Percy promised. "It's just that…just this once, I wanted to come too."

Charlie didn't reply. Instead he stepped into the fire, and was engulfed by green flames for several seconds. When they faded, there was nothing left.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Blackdawn Manor, Harry decided to postpone his hunt of the Dementors until Hermione was out of danger. They were in the Hospital Wing. On one bed was Hermione, still in great pain, on the other lay Snape, trying not to show his fear of needles, while Madam Pomfrey got ready to perform the blood transfusion. Sirius was holding Hermione's hand, while she tried to smile weakly at him.

"Professor Snape," said Madam Pomfrey, "As soon as I give this to Hermione you will take the Replenishing potion. Are you ready?" He nodded, she made to move toward him when Hermione spoke "Wait…not just yet."

They all turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Sirius asked anxiously. Harry frowned but didn't say anything; he already suspected what she was going to say next.

"You must promise me something, all three of you." Hermione said. "I want you to… stop hating each other and become friends. There is already too much hate in this world. Professor Snape is a great wizard and you must treat him as such."

Snape gave her and then Sirius a slight look of disgust, and she continued, coughing slightly. "If you don't I will refuse the donation, and the magical portion of the blood won't work."

"Are you really willing to die for that?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Hermione's voice was getting weaker.

"Nobody has ever done something like that for me."

Hermione tried to speak but she couldn't.

"I do!" Harry broke the silence. "I do promise!" He looked at Snape trying to convey to him that he was sincere.

"I promise!" Sirius kissed her hand. "I'll do anything for you, my love."

Snape hesitated for a moment. Then he laid his eyes on Hermione. She tried to smile at him. "Very well then. I promise."

Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief and asked in a brisk tone of voice "now may we _proceed_?"

Hermione nodded and she began the procedure. She connected the artery from Snape's arm directly to the vein in Hermione's. As the blood flew to Hermione, Snape grew paler and paler until he was white and his eyes started rolling upwards, leaving only white. Madam Pomfrey quickly removed the needle, and gave Snape the potion.

"How do you feel my dear?" She asked Hermione. She had an almost normal colored face, and the pain in her eyes seemed dulled.

"Much better, thanks. Only I'm tired."

"That's only to be expected." She turned to Harry and Sirius who looked alleviated. "Now LEAVE!"

Sirius gave one last look to Snape. "Thank you Severus, thank you for everything."

* * *

The closer they got to England, the stonier Narcissa's face got. Now that they were in Malfoy Manor, she looked ready to breathe fire. Lucius didn't seem pleased either.

"You didn't expect me, did you?"

Lucius muttered under his breath, but Draco could still hear him. "If that unscrupulous drunken Irish lout thinks that I'll pay him extra, he's sorely mistaken."

"Did you really believe that I would leave my mother in that Hell on Earth?" Draco asked with barely contained anger. "Father!" He added mockingly.

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"Oh don't rant about disowning me again. Especially after all the trouble you went through to get me back. You don't want the Dark Lord to hear about your little trip to Dublin, do you?" Draco triumphed.

Lucius paled as he realized the position he was in.

"I expect you to sleep in the guest quarters. I don't want to see you near my bedroom ever again. I will arrange with Dobby that we don't meet for meals either. As a matter of fact, I don't want to see you at all."

"This is my house Narcissa! My house! If you want to avoid me, go somewhere else!"

"And leave my only child to your _care_? You almost got him killed, remember?"

Draco looked at them in disgust. He had already decided to leave them at the first opportune moment. He'd had it. All they did was fight. And he certainly wasn't waiting around to see if his father would try to make him a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy bowed to no one.

"Good night Mother. Good night Father." Draco nodded to them both, and made his way upstairs, pretending that he was from a normal family. On his way up he touched his wand hidden in his sleeve. It felt good to have it again. Patricia and Noel gave Draco and Narcissa their wands just before they parted. "I know you'll use it wisely Draco Malfoy." Patricia told him before taking her Portkey.

* * *

It was already lunch time when Harry and Sirius left Hermione's room. Harry realized that he completely forgot about his plans to hunt the Dementors. Now when Hermione was safe again life could go back to "normal" and he could continue with his plan. At that moment Polly ran towards him

"Master! Master!"

"Yes Polly?"

"Master has new guests! A lot of red-headed gentlemen, a dwarf and one girl that is sleeping! Do my master know them?"

Harry rushed to his bedroom followed by Sirius.

"ROSE!" Harry cried, when he saw her lying on his bed. The Weasleys were still standing by the fireplace, while Flitwick checked to see if everything was all right with Rose after the trip.

Flitwick spoke up. "We mustn't wake her up now," he warned, as Harry knelt by the bed holding her hand and trying not to cry. "She's not in a coma anymore, but in a normal sleep state. She can stay awake for only a minute or two. I also managed to dispel the Enslavement curse and block the telepathic bond with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You must let her get some rest and talk to her tomorrow. And another curious thing. For some reason the bond grew weaker, which is the reason why your sister is no longer in a coma."

Harry's heartbeat doubled. "Yes, of course. We won't wake her. Polly will make sure of that. She'll move her to another room, away from the fireplace. Professor, how can I ever repay you?"

"Don't mention it, my dear boy." squeaked Flitwick. Arthur coughed slightly. Harry turned and stood.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, it's so good to see you. All of you. How are Ron and Ginny?" He asked. The first thing he had thought about when he saw the Weasleys was Ron and Ginny. It had been hard, seeing them in Massachusetts, acting like mere shadows of their former selves.

"They have recovered remarkably well," Arthur replied "They're catching up with their education, thanks to Molly and Percy. I must thank Hermione for sending all those books over."

"That'll have to wait until she gets better. I'll tell you everything in the lounge." Harry said quietly, pointing at his sister. They left the room.

The Weasleys greeted everyone in the lounge, and spent the next half hour, listening to various stories that had taken place since their last visit. Arthur was especially excited when he heard about the Cheering powder, and its effects on the Dementors. George enthusiastically told about how he and Fred would dust them with the powder. This made the other members of his family very confused, and it was then that Harry told them about the plan to attack Azkaban.

"When do you plan to do this?" Bill asked.

"Tomorrow, if the twins make enough powder. Moody, you and Arthur will make a detailed plan of Azkaban, since you both know it so well. You two will also lead the attack since I'll be busy with the Dementors. I have to go and prepare myself for tomorrow."

Arthur and Moody nodded their heads. Harry left the room and headed to the North Wing. He wanted to check how his new followers were doing. Harry found them in much better shape, but still too weak for any action. The twins seemed to recover remarkably well.

"My Liege." They all stood up when Harry arrived.

"You were all detained in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to fly there tomorrow to rescue the hostages. Do you know any entry that isn't in use anymore?"

"My Liege," Sejanus spoke first "the dungeons of Azkaban are so deep that they lead to the underworld. The walls are thick and strong. There are protective wards everywhere. Even without any resistance from inside, it would be very difficult to break in by force."

"Is there any other way?"

"Yes there is." Cassius said.

"How?"

"Instead using your own magic, you should harvest the magic that is already there. The gaol was built on a spot that had very powerful Wild Magic. Call upon it and use it against your foes!"

"Why didn't you do that when you were imprisoned?"

"I learnt about it only when I was in the Realm of the Dead already, My Liege."

"How to use the Wild Magic?"

"You must focus on it. Empty your mind and let the magic fill you. Then you can channel its power against the walls. Remember My Liege; the Wild Magic wants to be released!"

"How do I know what spell to cast?"

"You cannot My Liege. Once enabled the Wild Magic will act on its own! But your hope is in its desire to break free from the Azkaban!" Sejanus replied.

"So it will destroy the Azkaban defenses first!"

"Yes My Liege!"

"What is it going to do after that?"

"Who knows? It will spread into the wilderness to find magical creatures. You will be its savior."

"How to find the right place to call upon it?"

"The wild creatures can feel the Wild Magic. My Liege is an Animagus."

"Of course. Thank you Sejanus." Then Harry pulled several wands from his pocket. "Here, each one of you try these wands and find the best match for yourselves. As soon as you get better I want you to get more of them any way you can!" He looked at the old couple. "Except stealing from my soldiers. There will be more souls coming from the Realm of the Dead to join us."

After leaving the North Wing Harry decided to get some rest. After all the excitement had occupied his attention for so long, he suddenly realized he was completely exhausted. He went to his bedroom, put the Dreamcatcher on and fell asleep.


	6. The Battle of Azkaban

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: **The Battle of Azkaban

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** This chapter contains scenes of violence, gore,

**Chapter Word Count:** 4,420

**Date:** January 25

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N  
Thanks for reading and it wouldn't hurt if you reviewed.**

**Chapter 6 – The Battle of Azkaban**

Azkaban was hidden in thick fog. If Moody hadn't led them they never would have found it. Harry was worried. He had told everyone he would go first and disable Azkaban's defences. But he avoided telling them how and who had told him. His and everyone else's life depended on a story that he had heard from two assassins who were kissed four hundred years ago! Harry cast a warming spell onto himself before transforming into Nemesis. He hoped it would give him more time before his blood cooled too much.

The fog gave them a perfect cover against the Death Eaters, but was ineffective against the Dementors. Therefore they had to be fast and synchronised. The plan was that as soon as he gave the signal, Fred and George would fly over Azkaban and release the Cheering powder. Moody's squad would break into the prison searching for hostages, while Arthur and his squad would ensure that no reinforcement came to help Azkaban guards. Harry, helped by Fred and George, would try to destroy as many Dementors as he could.

Harry repeated the plan as he slid towards Azkaban. He knew that it was the only window of opportunity they had. Snape told them that Voldemort ordered additional Aurors to enforce Azkaban's guards. The preparations were under way and it was only a matter of hours before they arrived.

Shaking those thoughts Harry tried to focus on sensing anything unusual, anything that would hint to him that he was picking up the Wild Magic. He emptied his mind from any other thought. It was much easier to achieve it as a serpent. Suddenly he felt a strange tickling in his forked tongue. He rushed in the direction from where the sensation was coming. The feeling was growing stronger every second until he became completely overwhelmed.

"_So this is the place__." _he thought. Quickly Harry transformed himself back into a human. He sniffed the powder. The sensation amplified. Harry looked around. Blue rays were coming from the fog and the earth, spinning around him like a curtain of light. It was so beautiful. Harry never felt like that before. It was the ultimate feeling of Freedom. _"So this is what Freedom looks like"_ he thought smiling. The rays touched his face. He felt it on his cheeks. "_How can light touch me?"_but it was too enjoyable to think about seriously. Harry laughed. He felt wild. He wanted to fly, high and fast, to see the sun. He pulled his wand and raised it above his head. His feet lifted from the ground. He expected nothing less. The rays were bending around him dancing like living creatures faster and faster.

"_FREEDOM!" _Harry heard voices in his head. The strong surge of energy pulled him upwards and above the prison. The fog mysteriously disappeared and for the first time Harry could se Azkaban. It looked much more horrifying than in the pictures. Not even the Cheering powder he had sniffed could completely remove the feeling of horror everyone experiences when upon seeing it for the first time. Its towers and grey walls were covered by terrifying ornaments and sculptures of monsters. However, it wasn't the visual appearance that chill boned every visitor, but the presence of hopelessness and fear that radiated from every stone in its walls. The Dementors were hovering around seemingly unaware of Harry's presence. Still holding his wand above his hand Harry started spinning faster and faster. The trembling sound coming from the stone walls was getting stronger and stronger until it reached its peak and then everything went quiet in a moment. And there was a silence for about twenty seconds and everything stood still. Everything, except Harry's heart that was drumming wildly in his throat. The waiting for something to happen seemed like an eternity to him. But it wasn't his feeling. He was calm and rather amused by the events. The anticipation and anxiety came from within the walls. He knew that. Harry stopped spinning and was now hovering high above Azkaban. He felt no fear. "_Yes_," he thought _"Yes, I feel relief."_ Then he smiled. The sky was so blue, not a single cloud in it and the sun was pleasantly warm in spite of the fact that it was already November. The breeze was gentle, streaming Harry's cloak behind him and everything was just right. Then it happened. Like it was waiting for his blessing a big tremor shook the whole place and large cracks opened in massive walls and ground and the roaring steam surged upwards. Like bees from a hive, the Dementors flew out from all exits. Harry smiled. There were hundreds of them and he was going to hunt them all. He flicked his hand and the red flare sparked from the tip of his wand and flew over the hill to where the others were waiting for his signal.

Harry quickly pulled his Firebolt and dived down hitting one of the Dementors with the Cheering Charm. The spell wasn't powerful enough so he picked up his snuff-box and took more of the powder. Fred and George were already there dusting the area with Cheering powder. Then they turned to Harry.

"CHEERIO!" and two purple rays hit him. He made a sudden swing and hit the same Dementor again. This time it worked and the creature disintegrated immediately. Not waiting for a moment, he aimed at the next one. The Dementors were apparently affected by the powder and very slow. He was hitting one after another with ease.

"Sitting ducks! They are sitting ducks!" George exclaimed and hit Harry with another purple ray. Then the twins exchanged the charm as well.

Below them Moody led his squad inside. Harry asked himself how he could worry so much when it was so easy. So easy. He couldn't see Arthur's squad. They were under the Concealment Charm almost invisible patrolling around Azkaban.

Moody and the others were still inside when curses started flying all over the place. The Death Eaters and Voldemort's Aurors obviously concealed by the same spell arrived and attacked. Everyone tried casting Specialis Revelio in an attempt to expose their enemies and take a clear shot at them. From time to time it succeeded and the charm was lifted from someone at either side who was visible for a short while and disappeared again. Sometimes somebody fell from their broomstick to the ground. But for Harry it looked like the children playing hide and seek in the sky. He laughed when one of the actors was knocked down in a particularly spectacular way. Then he turned to the next Dementor and hit him with the purple ray. He didn't realise that neither side wanted to come any closer to the Dementors nor that that was the only reason why he and the twins were not attacked too.

Harry lost count of how many Dementors he destroyed. He was getting tired and not even the new portion of the powder and Fred and George's charms couldn't recuperate him. By that time Moody appeared from one of the cracks in the wall and his squad started getting the children out. As soon as they pulled a group of six, one of Moody's soldiers took out the Portkey and got them to the Blackdawn Manor. As the effect of the Cheering Powder vanished Harry realised that this was the critical moment. He used the antidote and signaled to the twins to do the same and join their father and his soldiers. They were outnumbered by the Death Eaters who were concentrated around the crack where the children were being taken out. Flitwick with his small group stood the ground outside where the others used the Portkey. He cast the Avis spell to conjure a huge flock of ravens that were flying around distracting the Death Eaters. However some of them dismounted and the battle continued on the ground. Sirius was flying in a Quidditch player style, casting spells left and right. The others also didn't bother to conceal themselves anymore. They were trying to push the Death Eaters away from the crack and the children.

As he and the twins flew closer, Harry heard a noise coming from the broken prison. Moody and his soldiers were fighting the guards inside. Fred and George joined their brothers, positioning themselves like the Beaters in a Quidditch match. Harry realised that he was incapable of casting any spells so he started transforming himself into a serpent.

By that time the Death Eaters pushed the Lightbringers (that's what Harry called 'his' fraction of the Resistance) near the exit and their spells hit some of the children. Arthur stood in front of the hostages who were going out and summoned the shield. One half of the Death Eaters concentrated their fire at him while the other cut him off of his squad.

"Dad, hold on!" Charlie cried and dived towards Arthur's position. But as he forgot about the Death Eaters, one Stunning Curse hit him in the back. Fred and George caught him in the last moment before he fell. In the meantime Arthur's shield was dispelled and he lost his wand too. He turned his head and saw the last group of children leaving the prison. Arthur spread his hands trying to conceal them with his cloak. At least a dozen curses hit him, but he managed to remain on his feet for a two or three second before he collapsed onto the ground. Then the rest of the Moody's squad Apparated with the remaining children and their fallen comrades. One of them blasted the exit behind them.

Harry watched the scene in horror while he was transforming into Nemesis. As soon as he was ready he plunged among the Death Eaters biting one and closely missing the other. Terrified with his appearance, the Death Eaters shuddered, enough for Moody to send another blast in their direction. It took some of them from their brooms while the others had to regroup. Harry looked back and saw Moody Disapparating last, after making sure no one was left behind. Harry made a sharp turn. One of the Death Eaters that was knocked from his broom stood up, just in time for Harry to bit him as he flew from the battlefield only one foot above the ground. He zigzagged away followed by curses that missed him wide.

Sirius and Moody waited for him on the other side of the hill. Harry transformed back into a human as he approached them on his Firebolt. His blood was too cold already and he fell to the ground before their feet shaking in fever. Sirius took Harry's hand and laid it on the Portkey. The next instant they disappeared just in time before the Death Eaters arrived.

"War… Warm me up" Harry managed to mutter. Sirius understood and summoned some heat on him.

"Where are the others? Where's Mad-Eye?" Harry asked with his heart in his throat. He knew that many must have been missing. He sat down in the nearest chair, breathing laboriously.

Sirius looked him in the eye and sighed heavily. "One of his granddaughters is dead. And five more hostages. We lost half of our people. The others are wounded or shaken."

"Arthur, Charlie?" Harry asked in a faint voice.

"Arthur is dead too. If it wasn't for him many more children would be dead. Charlie will be OK. The twins saved him." Sirius sighed. He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his wand. The only true sign of his agitation was the slight trembling of his fingers.

"At least the hostages are safe. Most of them I mean." Harry felt a little better now, and forced himself to sit up straight.

"Harry, one more battle like this and the Resistance will be no more!"

"We're not the Resistance!"

"Harry, we've got to change something!"

"Yes Sirius, next time we'll fight better!"

"Master, Master! The young Mistress is awake! She's calling for Master Harry Potter!" Both Sirius and Harry jumped, and looked around wildly, but it was only Polly, who had Apparated into the room. They'd been to busy arguing to notice.

Harry ran to the room where Rose was moved in. Sirius followed.

Rose was sitting in her bed with a furious expression on her face. She was screaming something unrecognizable. From time to time she shouted words like "Potter", "Malfoy" and "blood traitors". Harry tried to calm her down and took her hand. At the same time he was struck by the feeling of utter anger that was coming from his sister. His eyes rolled and he was sinking into the darkness. Harry heard the voice. It was the commanding voice he knew so well.

"I want them all! I want all of them!"

At that moment he woke up. Flitwick was watching him worriedly.

"I should have known better. The telepathic bond between two of them is broken, but there's still an empathic link between Rose and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She can feel his emotions when they're strong enough. Nobody must touch her when it happens." He said.

"He wants them all!" Harry said panting. "It must be all the slave children! That's what he meant!" Harry looked around. Finally he spotted Snape.

"Severus, you've got to find out what he's up to!"

Snape went pale. "That could be quite dangerous."

Harry smiled bitterly. "Danger is something that comes with the friendship with me. Hermione forgot to tell you that." Then he continued giving Sirius a quick look,"but you're the only one that can do it!"

Snape didn't miss that Harry and Sirius exchanged the look. Sirius nodded approvingly.

"In that case I better be going." And he left the room.

* * *

Severus Snape was the kind of person that wasn't easy to surprise. But that evening when he went to his quarters he didn't expect that the surprise of his life was waiting for him on his doorstep. The fact that Narcissa Malfoy was in front of his door wasn't what surprised him. She used to come and ask him for favors before. But the change. The change in her attitude, the expression on her face, in her eyes. It was calm, and she was smiling. Her voice wasn't commanding and arrogant, but soft.

"Severus, it's so good to see you at last! I almost lost every hope you'd ever appear!"

Snape said nothing, taken by the fact that she looked genuinely _happy _to see him.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows.

Snape opened the door and let her in, still confused. Narcissa was dressed in plain clothes with no jewelry or make-up. Her blond hair wasn't made, but simply fell over her shoulder. He thought that for the first time she didn't look beautiful, but actually – lovely.

"You look…" he hesitated for a moment "lovely."

"Thank you." She sat in his armchair without waiting for him to offer her to sit down.

"Would you like some tea?" Snape asked her the first thing he could think of. He needed more time to figure out how to handle the situation.

"Yes, I'd love to."

Snape went to the kitchen and put the teapot on the stove. Then he came back to the living room and took two teacups from the shelf. It was obvious that they were not for everyday use.

"I'm leaving Lucius." Narcissa said casually. It was a kind of her habit to give heavy statements in a casual manner.

The teacups in Snape's hands rattled. _"Why would she come over here to tell me that?"_ he thought.

"I wasted enough of my life with that selfish bastard! I want to…" She paused.

"Yes?"

"I want to live for a change!" Narcissa said resolutely, like she had just resolved a very important dilemma.

"_She needs me to humiliate Lucius_!" Snape thought. _"That's what she wants from me!"_ The corners of his lips turned up for a few seconds. The thought of humiliating Lucius was so tempting. Then he looked at her again. She really looked lovely. Snape's heartbeat doubled and he felt the long forgotten sensation in his chest. Would she really give herself to him, Severus Snape, a half-blood Slytherin, just to spite her husband? Why he always wanted girls that he couldn't get? Trying to calm down and control his breathing he said in a plain voice.

"So, what are your plans?"

"Oh if you weren't so blinded all your life with Gryffindors, you'd know!"

"I… You were always …"

"So high?" Narcissa finished his sentence.

"Betrothed." Snape finally managed to speak.

"Oh yes, that too." The smile disappeared from her face. "But it's behind me now. We're grown up and I'm not so high anymore." She sighed. "My son is grown up too, and I have no time to waste on pride and propriety."

The long whistle announced that the water in the teapot had boiled, But Snape paid no attention.

"You know that I…"

"I remember the way you used to look at me when you thought I wasn't watching."

Snape blushed. The whistling from the kitchen became louder. Narcissa stood up smiling again.

"I think I should make that tea." Narcissa said taking the teacups from Snape's hands. As she turned, the robes fell from her perfectly rounded shoulder. Narcissa wore no perfume, but she was so close to him that Snape could smell her skin. He lost his breath like someone punched him in the stomach. He swallowed staring at her. Narcissa gave him one more look over her naked shoulder and slowly disappeared in the kitchen. Snape remained in the room, paralyzed with his hands in the air like he was still holding the teacups. Narcissa Black-Malfoy was in his kitchen, making tea for him by herself. How could it be? Then he realized that the place was still in mess that Sirius made by his entrance. Snape tried to tidy it up a little before Narcissa came back. He caught himself thinking of Lily. Snape always believed they were soul mates. Then she fell for James. Snape never understood how that had happened. And then he met Hermione. She was so clever and curious. She could have been his soul mate too, but she fell for Sirius, another man he hated. Snape understood it now. He could see it so clearly. All those years he was too afraid to follow his heart. He wanted to figure it out, to decipher life, love, everything. He always tried to choose by his mind instead of his heart. Not anymore. He dropped the books that he had just picked from the floor. They didn't matter. Nothing did. Nothing except HER!

Narcissa came back into the room.

"Severus, there's no tea in your kitchen!"

* * *

In the meantime Harry slowly walked through Blackdawn Manor. The lounge was turned into an improvised hospital. Madam Pomfrey and her assistants were taking care of the wounded while Flitwick and McGonagall were checking that no charms remained on rescued hostages.

"Nobody was left behind!" Shacklebolt reported. "We brought our dead too. They are in the dining room for now." Harry didn't seem to hear him. He dragged his feet around like in a slow motion, without any expression on his face. Shacklebolt realised that he wouldn't get any response and turned to a few uninjured Lightbringers and gave them instructions regarding sentry duty.

Harry wondered into the dining room. The Weasleys who arrived as soon as they heard the news were gathered around Arthur's body. Next to them Moody mourned his granddaughter. The other one who Harry recognized from the pictures as Penelope kneeled in silence beside her grandfather. The old auror let his gray hair to fall over his face. He hugged the girl without letting a sound out, but his shoulders were twitching.

The most of casualties were people in their early twenties and some of them even younger. Harry was horrified by the thought that he was the one who had led them into their early death. And he was the one who had to tell the terrible news to their families. Then Harry remembered that many of them had lost their parents and their whole families a long time ago. He looked at each of his fallen comrades. Some of them he knew well, some of them only barely. Some came from far away to fight for justice and he met them only for a brief moment. And they all died while he was fighting his own private battle. Yes, he chased the Dementors in selfish hope he would free his parents. He should have fought shoulder to shoulder with those brave, young heroes that were now lying dead in front of his feet. How many of them would have still been alive if he and the twins were not 'busy' with the Dementors. Arthur Weasley, Moody's other granddaughter, Ophelia? Who could know? The guilt was tearing Harry apart. He didn't tell anyone the truth. Not even Sirius and Hermione. He wanted to cry, but the tears were not there, just a huge emptiness in his chest. His palms were wet and his throat so dry that he couldn't speak. Just when he was going to leave, Molly noticed him and cried.

"Harry, thank Goodness you're alive!"

Now he had no choice but to join them. As he came closer he heard Percy muttering over and over again. "I knew I should have come. I knew it. I could have saved him!"

"No bro, you couldn't." Bill told him softly. "He knowingly sacrificed himself to save the children. He knew that he stood no chance to survive."

"We'll avenge him! They'll pay for this!" Ron broke in. Harry and others were taken back by the intensity of hate in his words and his eyes. "We'll kill them all! They'll pay for everything!" He and Ginny held their hands like they made some sort of pact before their dead father. Their mother looked at them with worry. All in the room looked apprehensive.

Harry seized the opportunity to escape into the kitchen. Several prisoners who used the break-in to escape were there, eating the meal Polly made for them. He recognized the wandmaker, Ollivander, as one of them telling his story.

"The walls shattered and the door on our cell fell from broken hinges. We went to the corridor where I saw my Calypso. She saw me and made her way through the ruble and crowd. At that moment the guards with their hounds appeared on the other side. You never saw such dreadful animals. They are as big as quarter horses with huge heads and terrible jaws. Their saliva is yellow acid and the fangs long and sharp. One could die just by hearing them howling. The guards released them and trolls at us. But the prisoners stood their ground though they were bare-handed." The old man trembled closing his eyes. "I can still see them, living skeletons, throwing themselves before the beasts, biting and punching them as they were torn apart. Calypso and I tried to escape but they were much faster. And then …" Ollivander burst into tears, "she kissed me like never before in 45 years of our marriage. She pushed me over the opening crack and took the chain from the floor. As the hound pounced at her she managed to wrap the chain around its neck, just a moment before her spine snapped. The beast spit her out and leaped towards us pulling the chain. I thought that was the end. I could barely move, let alone run. But just before it reached our side of the gap, the chain ran out and the beast pulled it with all its strength, tearing down already shaken pillar. It took down the next pillar and others fell like the cards. Suddenly, the ceiling on their side fell and the rubble buried everyone down the corridor." Ollivander sighed heavily. "When the dust settled we saw the opening in the wall and crawled out. Somebody gave us a Portkey and that's how we came here."

Harry stepped back from the door hoping that nobody would see him.

"How many prisoners were there?" Some one asked.

"I don't know. Hundreds, maybe thousands."

"But how many of you escaped?"

"Eight. Only eight of us." Ollivander started crying again.

Harry stood outside leaning on the wall. The corridor was spinning around him._"Thousands! THOUSANDS!"_ echoed in his head like a verdict upon him. He rushed outside. He couldn't bear to hear it anymore._"THOUSANDS!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry cried out as he ran away from the main entrance. He realised he was in front of the North Wing. Panting heavily Harry pushed the gate and dragged his feet through the archway into the yard. He wanted to be alone. But he wasn't alone. He looked through the darkness. The yard was full of people. Harry trembled. He knew who they were.

"_LUMOS!" _Harry stumbled through the crowd of living corpses who were kneeling before him.

"My Liege. My Liege." They muttered when he approached them.

"Look at me!" He shouted trying to recognize their faces. "Look at me!" he repeated in desperate hope one of them would be his mother or father. But some of them were almost faceless. He ran among them in random circles until he lost any sense of space.

"My Liege, may we offer you our assistance?" The old couple stood in front of Harry followed by the Lombardi twins and Cecile. Their pockets were full of wands and they carried more in their arms.

"Where did you get these?" Harry pointed at wands.

"We followed you to Azkaban My Liege. We picked up wands of those that fell…" The old man hesitated for a moment, "from both sides. As My Liege commanded to get as many wands as we can."

Harry nodded his head. "Do you know how to heal?"

"We all do, My Liege." The old woman answered. "We'll take care of everyone." She stared at somebody behind Harry. He turned around.

There was a woman in front of him bowing deeply.

"My Liege."

"Mum!"


	7. Deja vu

Title: Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: Déjà vu**

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** This chapter contains scenes of violence, and _adult situations_.

**Chapter Word Count:** 2, 838

**Date:** April 16 2008

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N  
Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 7 – Déjà vu**

Lucius wasn't too surprised to see Snape in his house. Both he and Narcissa used him quite often to finish their family business or give Draco some lessons. Snape had to accept those tasks because as a half-blood he couldn't get a well paid job anywhere. At this time Lucius was in a particularly bad mood and Snape was an easy target.

"Severus, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your Mudblood sweetheart. Unless she prefers your old friend, Sirius!" After firing his poison arrow Lucius waited for a while to see what effect his words had on Snape. Snape, however, remained calm, and Lucius could even tell somehow amused.

"Haven't I told you never to come to my room again, Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa appeared behind Snape completely naked. Her hair was messy and her cheeks rosy. She wielded the wand in her hand.

Lucius stood there for some time speechless staring at his wife, giving her and Snape time to enjoy his humiliation.

"You …You!" He lost his breath. "WITH HIM? You did it just to spite me you bitch!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but someone has to. You - are – not – the – center – of – the – Universe – Lucius. Not everything happens for you or because of you. I only regret I didn't have enough courage not to marry you and do this a long time ago! Now, get out of my room!"

Lucius was as pale as the wall behind him. He clenched his teeth and hissed in cold anger. "I'm not a fool to fight both of you single handedly. But when Karkaroff and the others come to set up the new headquarters here, you better be gone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Dark Lord trusts me again! He'll make the Malfoy manor safer than Azkaban and Hogwarts, and I'll be in command! You two watch yourselves then!" He laughed triumphantly.

Narcissa glared at him furiously while summoning her robe. "GET OUT!"

"As you wish, milady." Lucius bowed theatrically and left.

* * *

In the meantime Harry stared at the woman in front of him. He couldn't move, paralyzed by the shock. The happiness and sorrow overwhelmed him at the same time to the point of unbearable pain he felt in his chest.

"Mum, it's me, Harry! I'm not your Liege, I'm your son!" He cried.

"No My Liege!" A woman's voice howled from the shadows. "She's too weak to be released. Only our allegiance keeps us alive. If you release her before she recovers, she'll instantly die!"

Harry kneeled by his mother and hugged her gently trying not to hurt her wounds. "Soon mum. Soon, and we'll all be together again. I promise." Then he stood up. "I want all these people recovered! Those with military experience will organize trainings. Those with craft skills will make broomsticks and wands. We have work to do! Nobody except Polly must know about you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, My Liege." They answered in chorus.

"Lily Potter will be my second in command! She'll name her lieutenants!" He gave his mother one more loving look and left.

Walking outside from the North Wing Harry was thinking. He made his way down to the lake, pacing agitatedly. "I must destroy more Horcruxes. Voldemort is still too strong. I must weaken him. I must get Rose better before mother sees her." Only he had no idea where to look. He destroyed the only Horcrux he knew about, and the other one he got from Bellatrix.

"Bella!" he thought realizing he hadn't seen her for quite a while. "Where is she?"

"Closer than you think Algol Black!" Bellatrix teased him from the darkness. "I wondered how much longer you'd keep forgetting me." Harry stared around him frantically for a few seconds before seeing her.

"You… you can read my mind?"

"I can read your lips. And I can see in the dark." She continued, sounding amused.

"In case you hadn't realised I've been quite busy lately." Harry answered angrily, not knowing what he was so angry about.

"So I heard. The Dark Lord talks about nobody else."

"He will soon." Harry answered quickly and bit his lips. Why should he warn his arch foe about the invasion?

"Oh, he knows about the invasion. It's his lesser worry. He knows with whom he's dealing there. You on the other hand are a big unknown."

"And what about you?"

"I'm Black. I always was. I always will be."

"Tell me then, where are the other Horcruxes?"

"He moved all of them to different locations. Some of them are even abroad. In places that nobody knows about. The Dark Lord trusts no one." Bellatrix almost smiled and added "Alive."

"So he still trusts you."

"Almost. He's begun wondering. That's why I'm not going back."

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I'll let him doubt. It will distract him even more. Besides, I belong to Blackdawn Manor. "

"I've got to find the Horcruxes. I've got to!" Harry repeated.

"I'd start with Hogwarts." She answered slowly. "Everybody knows how safe it is and how many secrets are kept there."

"Yes, Hogwarts! Of course!"

"And now, it's time for our moonlight swimming."

"Swimming? In November?"

"But you're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then take this and let's see how it is like under the water." Not waiting for Harry, Bellatrix ran down and dived into the pond. Casting the warming spell onto himself, Harry followed.

Glowing in the moonlight Bellatrix was waiting for him. Her hair was spread around carried by the water flow. She grabbed Harry by his hands and dragged him into the deeper water. Harry felt Bella's breasts pressing on his chest as she kissed him. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her hips. The moonlight light almost faded, but they could still see each other's eyes gleaming with passion. As they were floating and spinning near the bottom of the pond, Harry yet again forgot all his worries, the battle and Voldemort.

* * *

It was past midnight when Harry came back to the manor. He wanted to see Hermione in the hospital wing. She was in her bed, her eyes closed. The colour had returned to her cheeks and she looked much better breathing calmly in her sleep. Sirius was sitting in the chair by Hermione's bed, sleeping in what looked to be a terribly uncomfortable position. Harry smiled, thinking how his godfather would have a sore back and neck when he woke up. Then he quietly left the room. Harry decided to get some sleep and leave for Hogwarts at dawn. He laid the dreamcatcher onto the night table and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry decided to use his safe fireplace to Hogsmade and then take the "Marauder's" passage to Hogwarts. He hoped to find the next Horcrux in the Room of Requirement. Everything went smoothly and Harry reached Hogwarts grounds unnoticed. It was cold November morning; the drizzle was sipping from low clouds which engulfed the school towers' peaks. But for Harry, it was the most beautiful and exciting sight. Hogwarts! His heart was beating in his throat. It seemed as if it had been only yesterday when he had seen it for the first time. The only way to enter the building without risking to set off the alarm was to use the front gate. Harry planned to wait for somebody to open the door and quickly sneak in under the Invisibility Cloak. He didn't think of rain and drenched soil. His feet kept sinking at least one inch deep at every step revealing his presence. He realised that he had no choice but to wait in front of the door in the rain until someone opened the gate. The Marauder's Map showed that only the teaching staff, a few final grade students (probably Prefects), and some people he didn't know were inside.

It took several hours of a taunting wait in the pouring rain before he saw Filch coming around the corner. Almost tripping over Mrs. Norris Harry sneaked in.

"All clear Headmaster. No one was caught in the traps." Filch said shaking the water from his raincoat. Harry stayed close behind him in order not to be exposed by water dipping from his cloak.

"Did you check the cabin and the Forbidden Forest?" Slughorn asked fearfully.

Flitch looked at him with despise. "Of course I did."

"Good. Don't forget your evening round." Slughorn quickly disappeared towards his quarters.

Harry understood that the school was on red alert since Sirius captured the Headmaster. He regretted that he hadn't been there to see Slughorn's face when he'd been arrested by the Resistance. Fighting the urge to wonder around, he headed towards the Room of Requirement. Every here and there he had to reroute in order to avoid patrols. The Prefects accompanied by an adult wizard or witch patrolled the school around the clock. The Prefects had obviously stayed after the school was closed for the year.

"I hate this stupid patrolling! What is supposed to happen in an empty school?" Harry heard Pansy Parkinson complaining.

"Would you rather be in one of those recruiting camps, eh?" The adult voice retorted.

"YES! At least I'd have a chance to avenge my father!" Pansy exclaimed with hate in her voice.

Harry waited until they disappeared down the corridor. "_Voldemort is recruiting pure blood children for his army! Perhaps that's what he meant when he said he wanted them all." _With these thoughts he finally reached the Room of Requirement.

_I need the place where everything is hidden. _He thought desperately.

He started searching enthusiastically. But after half a day he had to admit to himself that it was hopeless. There was no trace of any item that could be a Horcrux. Exhausted, he sat on the floor.

_What if the Horcrux isn't here? What if..."_Harry paused for a moment. He remembered that there was one place in Hogwarts that was even more secret than the Room of Requirement. The place known only to Tom Riddle and well guarded.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" He exclaimed. Without waiting for a moment rushed towards the lavatory. Moaning Myrtle was there.

"Harry Potter! What are you doing here?"

"Myrtle I need a favor. A big favor."

"Oooh, who needs poor miserable Myrtle? Oooh!"

"Myrtle, please, please calm down. It's very important. Did you see anyone opening the Chamber, lately?"

"What's lately when you are being for eternity, in this horrible, horrible place.? Ooooh!" She asked sobbing.

"Please, Myrtle," Harry pleaded "Since they closed the school."

"Nobody comes to see me anymore. Not even Tom. He used to be so handsome." Myrtle giggled, closed her eyes and swung around crossing her arms. Then suddenly her face became angry "Now he's so ugly!" She shouted. She smiled again and tiding her hair added "But I'm still pretty, am I not?"

"Yes Myrtle you are, very pretty."

"You Liar! You are all the same! I hoped Tom came to see me! I thought the diadem was his present for me! After all who else was he going to give it to here? But no. Nobody cares for poor, poor old Myrtle. Buuuuu!"

Harry stared at her looking like Christmas had just come early.

"Thank you Myrtle! Thank you so much! I'd kiss you if I could!" Harry exclaimed in delight. Finally he knew what the Horcrux was and more importantly, where it was.

"Really? Would you really?"

"Yes, honestly."

Myrtle looked deep into Harry's eyes. "You aren't lying. You would kiss me if you could!" She wasn't sobbing anymore. She looked at him gently and sighed. "Finally" and then she disappeared.

Harry looked around amazed. "Myrtle?" There was no answer. He turned around and after realizing that she was really gone said "Farewell girl, wherever you go, and good luck."

Then he stood in front of the sink and hissed in Parseltongue "Open!"

Hidden under the Invisibility Cloak and under a silencing charm he proceeded down into the Chamber of Secrets. Everything was just the way he remembered it. The chamber was lit by a weak radiating light. Harry trembled realizing that it was the same light he saw in the dungeons of Azkaban during his first "visit". The place was frightfully quiet. The spell Harry cast onto himself made no sound coming from him, but he could still hear perfectly well. But there was nothing to be heard in the chamber. No trace of the Basilisk. Harry had his wand ready while he was wondering around. At one moment he felt a gaze piercing his nape.

"_It can feel my scent!"_ he thought struggling to resist a panic attack. His mouth become dry and palms wet as he was slowly pulling out his Firebolt. The Invisibility Cloak slid a bit and he grabbed it in the last moment before it fell down. _"Stay calm Harry. Stay calm. And don't look into its eyes." _Harry told himself. He mounted the broomstick holding it almost vertically. Ha could hear the beast sliding from the water behind him. He felt the breath of the animal as it sniffed around. At last Harry got his Firebolt ready and surged forward, just in time to avoid the beast's jaws striking at the place he stood a second before. Harry flew behind Basilisk and sent a few spells he could cast silently. The giant serpent seemed to be unaffected. Flying as close to the ceiling as he could he lifted the silencing charm and tried his best spells. _"Sectumsempra!" "Avada Kedavra!" "REDUCTO!" _ Nothing, however, worked. Every time he cast the spell Harry had to dodge Basilisk's teeth as the monster sprung towards his voice attacking him with a hissing sound. Harry could feel the rage and fury building inside the beast. He silently landed behind it used the Weasley's image spell making his image appearing in front of Basilisks tail. Harry muttered another spell and flew backward. The beast ferociously turned its head and attacked the image. As its jaws ran through Harry's figure Basilisk plunged its teeth into its own tail.

The horrible roar filled the chamber almost taking Harry off of his broomstick. Up in Hogwarts Slughorn and Filch looked at each other as the building trembled and an unnatural scream echoed the school.

"What was that?" Filch asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Slughorn answered writing something hastily onto a piece of parchment.

"This is my resignation! I'm leaving!"

"You can't give the resignation to me. Only the Board of Directors…" Filch tried to argue, but Slughorn snapped, "Let them deal with that … thing and everything else in here!"

"Where are you going?" Filch was still in shock trying to get around the fact that the Headmaster was about to leave.

"As far from this place as possible!" Slughorn said packing his stuff.

"What should the rest of us do?"

"Whatever you bloody well like!" Slughorn shouted on his way out.

In the meantime, Harry was zigzagging around dogging the furious blows that the wounded monster was blindly dealing left and right. It took good three or four minutes before the venom overcame it. The blows became weaker and eventually the beast collapsed onto the floor. Basilisk was dying slowly hissing queerly from time to time. Harry dismounted his broomstick. He felt lightheaded. He suddenly realized how exhausting the chase was. The chamber was spinning around him, his knees couldn't hold and he collapsed on the floor. The light was fading and everything went black.

"Harry, Harry, get up! You must get up!"

The voice was somehow familiar, but Harry couldn't see who was calling his name. Then he remembered where he was and jumped. Or at least he tried to jump, but his legs were too heavy and he fell back.

"Hurry up, they're coming!"

Harry stood up slowly trying to clear his mind. Basilisk was lying at the same place motionless. He looked around and finally saw Mourning Myrtle hovering above him.

"You're still here?"

"I came back to return the favor. You have to leave at once!"

"I … I have to find the diadem."

"There's no time for that! They're already here!"

Harry took the Marauder's Map from his pocket. He quickly found the lavatory where entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. There were many dots moving quickly through the nearby corridor led by one that was moving even faster. Harry shuddered when he read the name below it. He closed his eyes and looked again. The yellow parchment in his hand showed the moving dot followed by name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	8. The Book with no Title

Title: Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: **The Book with no Title

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:**

**Chapter Word Count: 3450**

**Date:** Jun 14 2008

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N  
This chapter was particularly difficult to write. Please send your comments. Thanks.  
**

**The Book with no Title**

Harry didn't know what to do. Myrtle stopped talking when they heard voices echoing in the corridors. The Marauder's Map was showing that Voldemort and a few others entered the Chamber while others blocked all exits. Harry laid his broomstick onto the floor covered himself with the cloak and started transforming into a serpent. After a couple of minutes Voldemort stormed in followed by Karkaroff and several Aurors. With a piercing gaze he carefully examined the place. Then he continued slowly towards Basilisk giving silent order to others who spread left and right from him watchfully looking around for any clue of the intruder.

Voldemort came close to the giant serpent and swished his wand upwards. His lips moved a little but he let no sound. The beast was ripped like a huge sward cut through its flesh. Harry couldn't help but to admire Voldemort's magic. It looked so easy. Not Moody or anybody he knew could match him he admitted to himself_. "Except Dumbledore"_ he thought quickly. Then, with almost unnoticeable flick of his wrist Voldemort summoned an object from the monster's interior. The diadem that was apparently hidden in the Basilisk's itself was hovering in front of its owner's eyes. Voldemort smiled triumphantly looking at it.

Harry had no more time to waste. Since Voldemort appeared in the Chamber he was thinking what to do. It was tempting to use the cover of the Invisibility Cloak and bite him into his neck. But Harry thought that Voldemort could have been immune to the venom or had the serum ready. Even if it worked he'd have used the Horcrux right away. So Harry decided to grab the diadem as soon as Voldemort took it.

Without hesitating he surged forward and grabbed the Horcrux with his teeth before Voldemort took it in his hand. Only his snout and the diadem were outside the cloak and visible, but it was enough for Voldemort to send a torrent of fire from his wand after Harry. This was too much even for Nemesis to dodge. The scorching blaze hit Harry, setting his cloak in flames. He felt a terrible pain all over his skin as it frizzled. Harry managed somehow to stay on the broomstick only because he was wrapped around it. In a sudden twist he turned into the tunnel that gave him a cover but only for a moment because Voldemort Disapparated right behind him. Harry quickly flew backwards hitting Voldemort into his belly. The Dark Lord lost his balance and almost fell. This was enough for Harry, who was still holding the diadem in his jaws, to escape to the tunnel on his left and fly between bars at the end of it. Not waiting for a moment he dived into the canal full of muddy water. The icy water lessened his pain a little bit. He sensed the opening on his left and swum inside propelled by his tail. After passing through a long tunnel he finally found an opening where he could get some air. The water was cooling his blood very fast and he had no option but to transform back into human. The pain was now even more unbearable. His whole back and legs were covered with burns. He was shaking but still capable to use his wand and warm himself. Ironically, the fire heated his blood enough to survive swimming in the cold water.

Harry laid the diadem on the floor and fighting the pain concentrated. After taking a deep breath he swished his wand

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The green light from his wand hit the diadem. Harry exhaled loudly. Yet another Horcrux was destroyed. After resting for a little while he tried to heal his burns, but it didn't work. Harry realised that magical fire left more permanent wounds and that he would need Madam Pomfrey to help him. He looked around lighting the place with his wand. He was in a small chamber half full of water. Several narrow pipes led upwards. _"This must be where the Basilisk entered Hogwarts." _Summoning some heat he transformed into Nemesis again. He tasted the air with his forked tongue. Harry sensed the cool air coming from one of the pipes. He decided to go that way.

While he was sliding through the pipe that wriggled through the walls Harry heard from time to time voices and footsteps. The whole school was on the alert and they were all chasing him. He advanced agonizingly as every time he rubbed his back against the wall he lost a piece of skin leaving his flesh open and bleeding. The pipe was leading up and up and the more he went, the more fresh air was flowing down. At some point the pipe become vertical and Harry felt several raindrops on his face. Despite of the pain, he rushed upwards when he heard something rolling down towards him. Harry pulled back just in time to avoid the cannon ball which someone dropped in. It was stuck at the point where the pipe bended now blocking Harry's passage outside. He heard voices apparently coming from the roof.

"He won't be coming out through this exhaust!" Somebody shouted. Harry understood that they were shutting down all exists from Hogwarts. While he was pulling back Harry was thinking how to get out of there. He understood that they couldn't find and reach him while he was inside the walls and fortunately it was humid and warm in there, but yet he couldn't hide indefinitely. Voldemort would eventually find him. Harry remembered that at some point the pipe forked and one branch went down while the one that he took went upwards. He decided to take the downwards one and see where it led. He recalled that the Hogwarts dungeons are unknown to many and that there were secret passages and cells nobody alive knew about. Following his instinct Harry slid through the pipe which became rougher as he advanced down turning into a narrow passage. At one point he noticed a spider fleeing from him thorough the crack in the wall so small that if it wasn't for the creature he wouldn't have ever noticed it.

After waiting some time listening, Harry decided that it was safe enough to try to push against the wall. He hoped that the stone wall had a weak point he could exploit. He pushed as hard as he could, but nothing happened. He tried again moving a little bit forward. After several more attempts he managed to move one stone block a little bit. Harry rested for a while and pushed again. It moved a little bit more. Eventually the block fell out and he slid into a small room filled with spider nets. There was no door or window in it, nor any furniture. The stone walls were rough and covered with mold, and the only thing he noticed was a skeleton in the corner of the cell. The prisoner was apparently buried alive in the cell and the entrance was simply walled up so nobody from outside could know something was there. Harry searched the cell trying to find any clue how to get out, but the only thing he found was a small ring. It was lying beneath the skeleton and not on one of its owner's fingers; like it had been swallowed before the owner died. The ring was too small to fit any of Harry's fingers so he assumed it belonged to a woman or a child. It had the finest graving and a beautiful ruby which was part of what seemed to be a family crest. It was cold in the cell and Harry had to transform into a human again. He didn't have too much energy left after the battle and the chase. He knew however that he had to close the entrance from the passage, because sooner or later Voldemort would send someone or something after him. The cell was in absolute darkness. Harry put his hand in front of his eyes, but he couldn't see a thing. He used Lumos spell producing the faintest possible light. The block that he pushed was lying about three feet from the place it was built in the wall. It took Harry some time and magic to take it from the ground and put back to its place in the wall.

"_Great! Now I'm the one who's buried alive in here!" _He thought. He put the ring into his pocket and stared thinking what to do. He'd lost his Invisibility Cloak; he was badly injured, captured in a forgotten cell in Hogwarts' dungeons, exhausted, thirsty and hungry. Harry thought that conjuring food and water was too risky, so with a few spells he made himself as comfortable as possible and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry was in a corridor. There were two boys and a girl, obviously friends, in front of him extremely excited and engaged in a discussion related to something they had read. They were all about thirteen years old. Harry stepped closer to them, but they didn't turn, nor did their conversation halt. This didn't surprise or upset Harry. He was used to wondering in other peoples' dreams. Instead, he took a closer look at the three friends. The girl was very pretty, and in fact the two boys would have seemed completely dull in comparison, had they not been very passionate about their topic.

The place looked familiar, but he couldn't tell where it was. As the friends continued talking Harry realized they were speaking in a strange language but somehow he understood everything. At the same time he saw a group of older boys walking down the hallway. Upon seeing the trio, the boys smirked. Before Harry could understand what the trio was talking about, one of the boys intentionally ran into the girl and knocked her to the floor. She fell with a loud gasp of pain.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted at her. One of girl's friends tried to help her up, but she stood up by herself. The other friend stood in front of the bully.

"I saw what you did. You ran into her intentionally!"

"And what are you going to do about it, Shorty?" The bully insulted him obviously enjoying himself.

"Let it go Harold. I'm all right." The girl said. She had a lovely, melodious voice, even now that it had a slightly dangerous undertone.

"Oh, the little sissy spoke! She thinks she's better than us! Salazar Slytherin's daughter! Now I'm scared!" The bully pretended to be frightened. The others laughed.

"What is she doing in the school? In a few years she'll be sitting by the cradle. What kind of education does she need for that?"

"Yeah, women are good for only one thing!" The other boy in the group added.

"And you!" Bully turned to Harold. "Never, ever stand in front of me again!" And punched him in the stomach. Harold fell onto the floor struggling to breathe.

The other girl's friend pulled his wand.

"Ah, aa" The bully presented him his Prefect badge. "No Magic outside classrooms, remember? Unless you want to be expelled. And that would really make my day."

"Let it go Gwynfor. They're not worth it."

"Blodeuyn is right. Don't do it." Harold said still lying on the floor.

"One day… One day Wybert, we won't be in Hogwarts anymore, and I'll find you!"

The scene changed. The trio was sitting in the corner of what looked like a common room. They didn't have badges on their robes nor did the room have any house symbol. Harry thought that houses must have been formed later. _"Hermione must know that."_ crossed his mind and he smiled thinking of her friend explaining him what had happened when and that he should know that.

"They are evil! It's that simple. It's not like they don't know what they're doing and if only someone explain it to them they'll be better!" These were Blodeuyn's words. Other two nodded their heads.

"We must find a way…" Gwynfor said thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"How to turn evil against evil!" He finished loudly.

"Hush. You don't want them to hear us, do you? But you're right, I'm with you."

The scene changed again. The hall was full of people. The students were sitting at desks and their parents and friends on the sides. The four Founders were taking their places with other professors at the head table.

Harry stopped to stare at them, and his eyes lingered most on Salazar Slytherin. The man was not what he expected. Where was his arrogance, his prejudice? But Slytherin looked as happy as anyone by the scene. Harry saw that Blodeuyn had inherited her aristocratic features and her pride from her father. But where exactly was she?

The three friends weren't interested in the ceremony. They hid behind a wide post in the back of the hall. They looked around seventeen. Now four years older, the girl was breathtakingly beautiful, like no girl or woman Harry saw in his life, including Fleur. She was showing them something.

"Look what I got today." Blodeuyn whispered. Harry recognized the ring he had found in the cell. "The old witch from the Forest gave me. It finally paid off having a famous father."

"What is it?"

"It's a soul catcher. The old witch said it can capture the soul or part of it when it tries to go into the baby at the moment of birth."

"Do you believe her?" Harold asked.

"Yes, I do believe her. My father has known her since he was a young boy. She's the only one that he truly respects as an equal."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll take the evil from the souls and capture it in this ring. In that way only the good will remain and babies will grow up as good people. Though the old witch told me not to do that. She said I had to use it wisely and with care."

"Perhaps you should listen to her."

"Nonsense. What can go wrong with magic this powerful? I'll become a midwife and get rid the world from evil!"

"What are you going to do after graduation Gwynfor?" She asked her friend.

"I'll find Wybert and make him pay for everything!"

"How?"

"He'll fight against evil for me! He'll be my slave!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"That will be my secret! What about you Harold?"

"You two are arrogant fools, that's what you are if you really think you can confine evil that easily. I'll travel the world and teach people how to stand up for themselves against the tyranny and injustice!"

"Ha, ha. And you call _us_ arrogant fools." The friends laughed and joined the ceremony. The scene dissolved again.

This time Harry knew where he was. It was the Headmaster's quarters. The Founders were there, sitting in tense silence. Gryffindor broke it first.

"Salazar, you know what Blodeuyn is doing and you know she must be stopped!"

"She is my daughter, my blood. I will never let you do any harm to her!"

"Nobody will harm her. We promise. We just want to help. She must give us the ring. It must be destroyed!"

"No Rowena. You know very well that she can't give the ring. They are inseparable and the ring can be passed only to her bloodline. I'll talk to her; she'll promise me she will not use it again!"

After a short but passionate argument, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Huffelpuff left the room. Harry understood that Slytherin's daughter did something unforgivable, but was not sure what.

"You can come out now, my dear."

"I'm so sorry, father. If only I knew!"

"I know, I know. You meant the best, everybody knows that. But you and your friends shouldn't have dared to challenge the darkest forces in the Universe!"

"What can we do?"

"What's done cannot be undone. The process has already begun and there's no way to reverse it. We do know that the evil you captured in that ring is overtaking you. There were things, terrible things you did when you were not yourself."

"But I _am_ myself now!"

"Yes, because you are awake. All that happened while you were dreaming. It's as if Evil takes over when you start to dream."

"But that potion you made for me worked. I didn't dream ever since I've been taking it!"

"Yes, the potion works for now. But you have to take more and more of it, don't you?"

Blodeuyn said nothing.

"You must stay here in Hogwarts! I'll hide you and keep an eye on you day and night and nothing will happen to you as long as I live!"

"Like being buried alive?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"But that's exactly how it would be, wouldn't it?" Salazar Slytherin didn't answer. "Wouldn't it father?" Tears glistered in young woman's eyes. Her father sighed heavily. He was always proud of her. She was so much like him but even better. She took all the hardships of life without asking for help, not even once. She was always too proud to call upon her father. Salazar understood all but too well that she would never live under his protection, isolated from the rest of the world. After a minute of silence that seemed like eternity he finally spoke.

"There is a secret passage beneath the dungeons. I obliviated the builders after they finished it. It leads to the cabin at the edge of the forest. But remember, once you're out - there's no turning back. You will forget me and you will forget who you are. You will turn into something unimaginable, something that still doesn't have name. But I will always, always love you, my precious, dear child! Always, do you hear me?" The mighty wizard cried on his daughter's shoulder. She swallowed her tears.

"I will always love you too, papa!" She said.

"Give me the ring now! It can be passed only to your blood. I'm your father; I'll bear the curse for you!" In sheer desperation Salazar tried once more to save his daughter.

"But I don't have it anymore. Look!" She showed him her hands struggling to smile.

"When, how? How is it possible?"

"It doesn't matter now, I have to go." She kissed him quickly and disappeared behind the secret door. Harry followed her down the narrow stairs until they reached a small chamber. There was the entrance into a tunnel on the other side of it, just big enough for a skinny person to go in on all fours.

Blodeuyn started muttering spells. She was conjuring stone blocks that were appearing from a thin air and building a small cell above the tunnel entrance. When she finished, the chamber looked almost the same like before. If he hadn't seen what had happened, Harry would have never assumed that there was a cell hidden above the tunnel.

The young witch walked in stepping on the last block to be built into the wall. Harry followed her inside. She muttered the spell yet again and the entrance was now closed. Then she set her wand on fire and sat in the corner watching it burning. When the last flame puffed out the cell submerged into total darkness.

"Sorry Papa. This is the only way."

* * *

Harry woke up breathing heavily. "_Lumos!"_ He looked around. The silence in the cell was so unbearable that Harry could hear his blood running through his veins. He looked at the corner. The skeleton was still there at the place where he had last seen Blodeuyn in his dream. Harry felt sorry for the girl that had lived centuries before his time. Not knowing why he was doing it, he took the diadem from his robes and laid it onto the scull.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

At that moment Harry realized what she and her friends had been so excited about when he had seen them for the first time. It was the same book he had taken from Malfoys library before he set it on fire. The book which revealed to him the darkest secrets of his own soul and opened the vaults of fear and terror. Now he finally knew its name:

"The Book with no Title."


	9. Hermione's secret

Title: Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: **

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:**

**Chapter Word Count:**

**Date:** September 13, 2008

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

**A/N  
Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 9 – Hermione's secret**

Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. One look at it showed that Hogwarts was full of people. The dot with "Peter Pettigrew" label was dangerously close. Harry thought that Voldemort must have forced him to turn into a rat and sniff for Harry's scent. For a moment he thought that Nemesis would love a big, fat rat for breakfast, but he shook off the idea with disgust. The burns were even more painful now and he was hungry, thirsty and completely worn out. Harry pulled out his wand from his robes. It took him some time to concentrate even for a simple spell like _"Coloportus." _The pain from his burns stopped him in the middle of moving. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried again. He had to seal the block and keep the cell hidden. Harry knew that Wormtail couldn't cast spells when he was a rat. Even if he could, he wouldn't try Alohamora on every stone block in the tunnel. After several painful attempts Harry managed to cast the spell right. He sat down to get some rest. That was the easy part. Now Harry had to move another block to get to the tunnel that led to the cabin. One look at the skeleton in the corner encouraged him to try as hard as he could. This time the block moved right away and Harry stepped outside. The chamber looked exactly the same as he had seen it in his dream. With another spell he put the block back and locked it with another Coloportus. It was too cold to transform into a serpent, so Harry started crawling through the tunnel. Fortunately it became bigger after a while. Harry assumed that they had had to make it smaller inside Hogwarts in order to keep it secret. It took him about ten minutes before he reached a place where the tunnel led upwards and saw huge roots. Harry realized he was inside a gigantic hollow tree. He could see daylight coming from the small opening about thirty feet above his head. Harry tried to climb, but the wooden wall was too smooth and too steep. Then he remembered he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. Harry got his Firebolt ready in one hand and his wand in the other and disappeared with a popping sound.

He appeared in the Forbidden Forest. Nobody was around and the rain most probably dampened the cracking sound just enough that no one could hear it. Without waiting a moment Harry mounted his broomstick and flew carefully through the forest. As soon as he spotted the clearing in the trees, he soared through the air. Up, up, at full speed, as far from Voldemort and his hyenas as possible.

After flying through the clouds for a couple of hours, Harry finally arrived at Black Dawn manor. He slowly dismounted from the broomstick and made a few steps inside. Sirius, Hermione and others gathered around him talking something, but he couldn't understand what. Someone ran for help, while others looked at him worryingly. He made another step, stumbled and fell onto Sirius' arms. Everything went black.

**Several Hours Earlier in Blackdawn Manor:**

While Harry had been busy with the Horcrux, Hermione had been at her wits end with worrying about him. Right now, she had decided to take a break from researching magical blood types in the library. She stood near the pond, looking into the water. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the dark-haired man approaching her.

"I need to talk to you Hermione," Sirius spoke nervously. "It's extremely important." She looked at him with concern.

"Did something happen? Is it Harry?" Hermione looked as if she was running different scenarios through her head about what could have happened to her best friend. She tried to take his hand but he started pacing, looking rather agitated. "Sirius, you don't look so well." She said.

"Hermione…you're a fine woman." Sirius began awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd said that, but he felt that whatever he said would sound stupid anyway and therefore decided to speak his heart. "In most ways you're ideal. I…" Sirius faltered "can't imagine life without you. When I nearly lost you, I realized how much you mean to me. You're everything to-"

Hermione cut him off. "What has happened Sirius? What are you going on about?" Truth be told, she hadn't really been paying attention. She had been thinking about something else.

_Shortly after she recovered, Madam Pomfrey called her into her office, telling her that she needed to tell her something important. After they sat down, Madam Pomfrey started to speak:_

"_Unfortunately, as a result of your transfusion, certain…antibodies have formed in your body." She paused nervously. "this doesn't happen very often, but since your blood type is so special…" Again she hesitated._

"_Madam Pomfrey, if it's something so bad, I need to know now."_

"_Essentially, you are unable to conceive. There are antibodies in you that attack sperm. The likeliness of a pregnancy is low, and if you do get pregnant, it will certainly result in a miscarriage. The only person you can have a child with is your blood donor. I am very sorry Hermione." Madam Pomfrey patted her shoulder, but Hermione couldn't say anything._

And now she'd come out of her thoughts to hear Sirius muttering his love for her. They looked at each other, and suddenly Hermione understood everything. Sirius was about to ask her the question she hoped for and dreaded the most.

"Sirius…" She said at the same time that he took her hand and said "I love you!" He knelt "Hermione, will you marry me? I love you. Say yes. Hermione, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I…"

"You two better come quickly!" McGonagall was rushing towards them accompanied by Polly. "Rose is awake and she's frightened. We don't know how to calm her."

Hermione spoke before Sirius could even react. "I'll go, but Sirius better stay here. Too many people might upset her."

Then she went back with McGonagall and Polly, who were both telling her about Rose's condition. Sirius was left to stare at the spot near the pond where she had been a few seconds ago.

* * *

The first thing that Harry realized when he woke up was that the pain was gone. He was lying in the hospital bed. The room was empty and quiet. Harry closed his eyes again enjoying the silence. It felt so good to be safe. He smiled. He felt really great. If it was because of something that Madam Pomfrey gave him, he appreciated it. Harry sighed loudly and stretched. Now, that was painful. He let a yowl out. He wasn't that well after all.

At the sound Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"How do you feel Harry?" She asked examining his bandages.

"I was feeling great until I moved."

"Nothing to worry about. Two more treatments and you'll be just fine. The magical power of your cloak tempered the effect of the spell. Otherwise you'd have been burnt really badly."

"If this wasn't really bad, I don't want to know what is."

"Precisely. Now be ready for another therapy. It won't hurt but it's not too pleasant either."

"Madam Pomfrey, everything you consider 'not pleasant' hurts like hell!"

"Well it will hurt a little, nothing compared to wounds that you had."

She continued working with her wand. In the end she changed his bandages. "Tomorrow morning you'll be just fine. Now take this."

Harry took the potion and drank it in silence. He felt exhausted again and fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning Harry had a double surprise. First he didn't feel any pain and second when he opened his eyes he saw Rose smiling at him. She was very pale and obviously weak, but in a very good mood and happy to see him.

"Harry!" She jumped from the chair that was by his bed and hugged him. "Oh Harry I missed you, I was afraid about what had happened to you!"

Harry was too overwhelmed to say anything. He just hugged her kissing her hair.

Madam Pomfrey and Hermione left the room. Harry didn't even notice they were there. Then she asked the question he had so dreaded to hear.

"Where're mum and dad?"

Harry looked into her eyes. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't tell the truth. Not just yet. "Mum's not feeling well, but she'll be all right. She doesn't know you're here. I'll tell her when she gets better. I still have to find dad."

"They told me that mum and dad had been kissed by the Dementors. Is that true?"

"Who told you that? Why would they bother talking to slaves who don't have their own will?"

"I wasn't under the curse all the time. It was more fun to them that way. Without the Curse we suffered more I guess."

Harry was speechless, clenching his teeth in silent anger.

"things got better after Draco threatened Marcus he would have expelled him from the some Quidditch team if he continued."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"I know him only by his first name. He was very kind to me Harry."

"Kind? Draco?"

"I hope he'll find me, now that I'm free."

"To find you? Here?"

"I live for that moment. I dream about him quite often." She looked at her brother who couldn't hide how detested he was. "But Harry, I'm almost sixteen!"

"It isn't your age that concerns me!"

"I'm so tired Harry. So…" Rose laid her head onto Harry's shoulder. Harry could hear her calmly breathing. He understood that all the excitement was too much for her. Carefully, he put his sister onto his bed, covered her with the blanket and sat on the chair. When Madam Pomfrey went into the room she said nothing but took another blanket, put it onto Harry's back and quietly left the room.

* * *

After leaving the hospital wing Hermione looked for Sirius. There was a hidden tension between the two of them after his proposal that was so abruptly interrupted by Professor McGonagall's arrival. Hermione had to tell him the truth and what she felt about everything. But somehow she couldn't find an opportune moment to do it.

To her surprise she found Snape in the lounge talking quietly to Professor McGonagall. They stopped as soon they saw her approaching.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Hermione said in the most cheerful voice she could manage to squeeze out of herself. "_Does he know? He's a master of potions after all!" _She thought.

"I had urgent news for Sirius. I'm so glad to see you fully recovered."

"Thanks to you. I can never thank you enough."

"You already did."

"I've been looking for Sirius. You said you had news for him. Where is he now?"

Snape and Professor McGonagall exchanged looks.

"Something is wrong isn't it?" Hermione's heart sank. "What is it? You must tell me!"

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall warned Snape.

"She has the right to know. You can't treat her like a child!"

"Severus, confidentiality! You can't jeopardize the mission!"

"The only reason Sirius wouldn't tell me something is if it's dangerous. Severus, I must know!"

"Fudge knows about Remus and Tonks. He is going to set them up a trap. Sirius and Mad-Eye will try to pull them out. I hope they'll arrive on time."

"How did you find out?"

"Lucius Malfoy told me. He'll arrange that the Death Eaters will be in the ambush."

"Where?"

Snape hesitated. "You mustn't go there. It's too late now and you can blow their cover."

"WHERE!"

"There is a cabin on the northern edge of the Forbidden Forest. Fudge will ask them to escort him to an important meeting. The Death Eaters will wait inside."

Hermione turned and rushed to the cupboard from where she pulled her broomstick.

"You'll never make it on time."

"I'll use Harry's fireplace to the nearby inn and fly from there."

"I'm coming with you."

"If you really want to." Hermione was running upstairs. She looked furious. "We promised each other never to leave like that!" She said to herself.

* * *

Fudge, Remus and Sylvia approached the small cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The place looked deserted with no smoke coming from the chimney or any other sign that someone lived there.

"We have to be very careful." Fudge whispered. "I'll go and check the back and you see if you can find anything suspicious on the front. But don't go in before I join you."

The couple nodded their heads and Fudge disappeared into the bushes. As they came closer to the cabin Remus saw a big dog lying between the pile of fire logs and the cabin's wall. _"Padfoot" _Remus grinned for a moment and pulled Sylvia back.

"Hush." He whispered pointing at the dog, which lazily moved towards the forest. Remus and Sylvia stepped slowly back, carefully observing the cabin and the bushes around them.

"Over here." They heard Moody's whisper behind the fallen tree. The dog was already by his legs panting.

At that moment one silhouette in women's robes landed in front of the cabin. "Hermione?" Moody gasped "What is she doing here?"

"That's that little witch Hermione! Get her, Black must be near!" The voice was heard from the inside.

Not waiting for a moment Moody sent a blast towards the cabin. The building shook but stood in place obviously protected by a ward. Hermione tried to fly away from the clearing but one red ray took her down and she rolled into the bushes on the edge of the forest. Sirius was already transforming into a human. Tonks, who abandoned her Sylvia disguise, joined Moody in covering Remus who ran to help Hermione. The Death Eaters left the cabin and were trying to surround the party that was heavily outnumbered. Tonks and Moody tried to keep them at a distance moving towards Remus and Hermione. Sirius followed still in half-dog shape.

"She's all right" Remus shouted and sent a red ray at the nearest Death Eater. He blocked the spell and sent another at Remus. The party was in the crossfire and started retreating into the forest. They heard some of the Death Eaters moving through the bushes behind them. At that moment a green ray hit one Death Eater on their left, followed immediately by a blast that knocked several others to the ground.

"Over here, quickly!" Snape called them and fired stunning spell. Sirius finally joined the battle as he completed his transformation. Hermione regained consciousness but was still unable to cast spells.

By then the rest of the Death Eaters had already come closer.

"You traitor." Lucius shouted at Snape in a voice full of hate. His blast barely missed Snape, probably because Malfoy was too enraged and furious to aim properly. Snape responded with _"Sectumsempra". _ Lucius barely had time to raise a shield and the spell only scratched him across his face. With a painful grimace he cast another spell and three snakes left the tip of his wand and fell around Snape hissing. Snape disapparated instantly and appeared behind Lucius who made the same maneuver.

Out of the corner of his eye Remus spotted Fudge casting a spell at Hermione. He immediately cast a shield in front of her which reflected the dart. However the next dart hit Remus into his left shoulder as he maintained the shield to protect Hermione. He yelled and fell to the ground coiling in pain. The dart was obviously poisonous and that was the reason for his agony. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She squeezed her wand and apparated behind Fudge ready to cast the spell. He apparated almost at the same time behind her back. She disapparated again and apparated at the same spot a split of a second later. As soon as she disapparated, Fudge looked behind him ready to do the same. All but too late he realized what Hermione did. His eyes widened in surprise as the green ray of light hit him in the chest.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Still filled with wrath she had never felt before, Hermione yelled:

"Who wants to be next, you evil bastards!" She sent reducto high above everyone hitting a tall tree that cracked and started falling crashing the limbs of other trees.

"Let's apparate into the cabin." Sirius commanded. Moody nodded and cast the spell that produced a heavy toxic fog, similar to teargas. This was the same spell he used to wake up his cadets, only stronger. Sirius and others were ready for this, but most of the Death Eaters weren't and they started coughing heavily. Sirius took enraged Hermione by hand and Tonks took Remus and at Moody's sign they all apparated into the cabin. Fortunately it did have a fireplace. Remus was still conscious enough to say "Black Dawn Manor" and others followed before the Death Eaters arrived. Moody knocked out one more of them before setting the cabin on fire and disappearing in the fireplace.

* * *

"Remus! Remus!" Tonks was holding Remus while Moody was pouring a potion down his throat. Remus was pale breathing very fast. The sweat overspread his face.

"It's all my fault. Oh God!" Hermione cried "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed loudly.

"Hermione!" Remus whispered struggling to breathe "it's no one's fault."

"Don't talk Remus" Tonks hushed him "Madam Pomfrey will be here any second.

"I love you Tonks. I always did."

"No Remus! No! Hold on! Just hold on!" Tonks threw herself at him, and hugged him tightly.

Remus' eyes rolled into his head as his breathing became weaker. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room. She looked at Remus and smelt the dart. Then she muttered a spell and waived her wand over his head.

"What is it?" Tonks looked at her practically begging with her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "There is no antidote for this poison. All I can do is to ease his pain. He cannot hear us anymore. He'll be in a coma pretty soon, and then it's only a matter of hours. I'm sorry Tonks. There's nothing that can be done!"

"Oh no! Oh no! Why him? Why not me? Why wasn't it me?" Tonks screamed. Behind her, Hermione was silently crying.

Everyone was looking at the couple when Sirius noticed Snape taking the powder near the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" He whispered.

"Now that Fudge is dead, Malfoy isn't bound anymore and can do whatever he wants. Narcissa doesn't know that and she thinks she's safe. I have to get her out of there."

"I'm going with you!" Sirius exclaimed as a woman appeared from the fireplace.

"Going where dear cousin?" Narcissa Malfoy asked raising her eyebrows. She gave him one mocking look and burst into laughter, but stopped as soon as she saw Tonks and Hermione crying over Remus' body. She quietly walked outside followed by Snape and Sirius.

"I was just going…" Snape started

"To save me?" Narcissa interrupted him. "Don't you have any faith in me, darling? I survived my marriage and my husband's reckless engagement with his Dark Lord by being on alert all the time. I knew what was going to happen as soon as Lucius called his friends and you left without saying a word. By the way, which one of you killed Fudge?"

"Hermione did it after he got Remus." Sirius answered coldly. "And please don't talk like it's something amusing!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy to see Severus is all right. I'm sorry for your loss."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do. Though it _is_ a little bit amusing to hear that little saint Hermione actually killed someone."

"Even good people do it when there's no other option, Narcissa!" Sirius hissed through clenched teeth.

Narcissa, however, showed no interest in continuing the row with her cousin. For a matter of fact she looked a bit nervous and Snape noticed it.

"Perhaps we should go outside?" He suggested showing the way.

"No. I have a proposal for you Sirius. I have something for you and I expect something in return."

"Let's hear it."

"Not before everyone else is present."

"All right. I'll meet you in the library in ten minutes. It better be good."

* * *

Narcissa's eyes narrowed when Harry came into the library. There was a moment of tense silence between two of them as Sirius and Moody joined them. McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape were already there.

"All right Narcissa, now when we are all here what do you have to say?" Sirius went straight to the point.

"I want a personal guarantee from all of you that no one will hurt my son. He and I have nothing to do with my husband's deeds and I want immunity from any prosecution, now or in the future. Further on, my son's and my inheritance will not be touched."

"And what do you offer in return?" McGonagall asked.

"Very important information."

"How important, may I ask?"

"About the invasion and Dark Lord's plans."

"Why didn't you take your son with you?"

"His father keeps a keen eye on him day and night."

"You have my guarantees that there will be no harm done to Draco and you!" Harry said abruptly. "Your property won't be touched, but you'll have to pay your slaves for the work done. You'll also have to pay for the education that the children under your custody have missed. I think it's fair and you'll have plenty left."

Narcissa remained silent for some time, thinking it over.

"That is acceptable. And as a Black I expect to enjoy hospitality and protection of this manor."

"The Land will give protection to those that are willing to sacrifice to defend it. There will be no mercy for traitors and cowards. It isn't my choice but yours. Are you willing to defend the Land as a true Black?"

Sirius and Narcissa looked at each other in disbelief.

"You talk like Bellatrix! These are her words!"

"You don't have to answer me. The Land will know your heart!"

Moody coughed and stepped forward "Now if that is settled, let's hear about Voldemort's plans before they become history."

Narcissa gave Harry one more puzzling look and then turned to Moody.

"The invasion is already under way. Since Fudge is dead they have nothing to wait for any longer. The Dark Lord decided not to defend the capital and the Ministry. His plan is to leave it to the Resistance to fight the invaders. He expects that the Resistance will try to defend the capital and the Ministry at all cost. Then the Death Eaters and his regular troops will finish off whoever wins that battle. They are going to consolidate their defenses up in the North and Malfoy Manor will be the wartime headquarters. The Dark Lord will go abroad to find faithful allies that 'will strike at the heart of our enemies' land' as he said."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Moody continued questioning her.

"Because I already got similar information." Harry answered instead. "Athena told you this, didn't she?"

"How do you know?"

"I know more than you think." Harry replied. "Since the Ministry is practically disbanded we can freely use the Floo network. Mad-Eye will create portkeys. I want everybody available to be ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

"I'm going too!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"We expect no less." Harry whispered something to Moody and Flitwick and left the library without waiting for any more questions. He ordered Polly to bring the Lombardy twins and any others from his secret "army" who'd recovered enough to fight. She returned with the twins, the old couple and the courtesan.

"You two will make sure that Draco escapes safe and sound. You will protect him with your lives!" Harry told the Lombardys.

"Yes My Liege" They said bowing, but Harry noticed disappointment in their voices.

"You're allowed to fight, as long as you don't put his life in any danger." He added.

"Thank you My Liege."

Harry turned to Archie and his wife "You two will sneak in and silence the guard at the door that leads to the dungeons. Can you do that?"

"Yes My Liege."

"Moody will follow you and attack from the dungeons when we attack from the outside." Harry turned to Cecile "You will take the supplies from Madam Pomfrey and be our medic."

"Yes My Liege."

When Harry came in the lounge followed by the five, everybody was frozen when the Lombardy twins showed up.

"Our new recruits." He said simply and looked to see who was present. Tonks was standing aside accompanied only by Hermione. Her betrayal was obviously neither forgotten nor forgiven. Everybody had a broomstick and combat outfit.

Moody gave four Portkeys to squad leaders and they started counting:

"Three… two, one…"

* * *

Next thing they knew they were in the countryside. There were stables on their left side and a manor's roof could be seen thorough the trees about half mile in front of them.

The old couple left immediately sneaking through the bushes. Moody's squad followed them at a distance. It was early afternoon but the low clouds made it look like dusk. As they came closer they noticed a group of recruits practicing in front of the manor. Sejanus and Cassius pointed to a guard near the stables. Harry nodded his head.

The party watched how the twins sneaked soundlessly to the guard. As one of them slit his throat the other caught the body before it hit the ground in order to ensure that no sound alerted the others. Harry was exceedingly tense. Mechanically, he reached for the snuffbox, just to realize it was empty. Nervously he put it back into his pocket. Hermione didn't miss that episode. She already credited Harry's mood swings to that mysterious box and its content.

In the meantime Harry approached silver haired brothers followed by the rest of his squad. The twins had a fire in their eyes.

"My Liege." They bowed. Then they looked at the manor and Cassius said passionately:

"No Prisoners!"

"Yes My Liege! No prisoners!" Sejanus added.

"Harry" Hermione interrupted "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we defend the Ministry?"

"The traitors first!" Harry responded without looking at her. His eyes were locked on Marcus who was practicing in the field with other recruits. Harry's breathing became heavier as he remembered what Rose told him. There they were, the molesters of his sister and who knows how many more innocent victims. His face was like cast in stone with eyes wide open staring at the manor. Then his lips started trembling and his face distorted in an ugly grimace of pain and anger.

"No prisoners!" The twins repeated.

"Harry, don't listen to those murderers!" Hermione said desperately. "The Ministry Harry, the Ministry! Not this! Surely not this!"

"No prisoners!" Cedric Diggory repeated heatedly holding his father's wand.

By that time Harry's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Even though the evening was quite chilly, sweat was dipping from his forehead. He turned to Sirius.

"Your squad will charge through the windows, the rest follow me and remember; Draco Malfoy mustn't be harmed."

He mounted his broomstick and raised the right hand with his wand in it. The Lombardy twins flanked him with a hawkish smile on their faces and a bloodthirsty expression in their eyes. Their broomsticka were restlessly moving back and forth.

Harry's face turned dark red and every vein bulged as if they were about to burst. Finally he let the scream out:

"NO PRISONERS!"

And they all surged forward.


	10. Revelation

**Title:** Harry Potter in the Realm of the Dead

**Chapter Title: **

**Author:** Avril13

**Rating:** Strong M (Definitely!)

**WARNINGS:** Violence and gore

**Chapter Word Count:** 4, 267

**Date:** May 3, 2009

**Disclaimer**:  
Harry Potter and everyone else from Potterverse belong to JKR.

A/N  
Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 10 Revelation**

Harry was flying several yards in front of his soldiers. Rays flew over his head towards the manor and several blasts put the outdoor party into a defensive position. Harry remembered the spell that Voldemort sent after him in the Chamber of Secrets. It was a modification of the Incendio spell he already knew. He secretly, to ensure that Madam Pomfrey never found out, practiced it between treatments. It went pretty well, probably due to the fact that he wielded the twin wand. Now his eyes were focused on only one figure. As soon as he came into the spell range Harry sent a torrent of fire towards Marcus Flint. The blaze hit him in the chest and spread all over his body. Not only his clothes but his skin and even hair were set on fire. Screaming terribly Marcus fell onto the grass and continued rolling in agony.

Cassius and Sejanus used the Severing charm to rip Voldemort's cadets. It seemed as if they liked the blood. On the other hand the Weasley twins flew above Harry providing him with shields in his reckless charge. Ron and Ginny who somehow managed to join the raid unnoticed dismounted their brooms and continued fighting as foot soldiers. Ron also used only the Severing Charm while Ginny protected both with a shield. They were moving incredibly fast acting like one combat machine. Cedric joined them on the ground.

"What did I tell you? They are better in the Dark Arts then any of us." Percy told his elder brothers with a lot of pride in his voice. All three dived to support their youngsters.

"This is butchery!" Hermione exclaimed looking down from her broomstick as they conjured large rocks into the air high above the manor and let them fall onto the building. The shower of rocks and stones punched great holes in the manor's roof and Sirius and his squad moved in quickly. The sound of the battle from the inside told them that Moody's squad had penetrated the defences from the dungeons.

The Lombardy twins put Imperio on two cadets and sent them to open the front door. Both were annihilated in the blast that was triggered by their action. Harry sent another torrent of fire through the broken door, while the twins threw in several flasks that burst inside releasing enormous amount of smoke. Others already finished with the cadets and their instructors and were casting blasts on the main floor windows. Nobody responded from the inside and the Lombardies moved in followed by Narcissa who cleared her way by stunning two cadets. She obviously used the quickest and most reliable spells, just to get inside. Snape rushed in trying to catch up with her. On the bottom of the stairs they were attacked by two Death Eaters. Snape slashed one with Sectumsempra and continued duelling the other. Narcissa didn't wait to see the outcome. She led Sejanus and Cassius through the smoke upstairs trying to find her son. The squads from the outside moved in through the door and broken windows and joined those that were already fighting inside.

Harry took a few to the other side of the building to make sure that nobody escaped. He hoped that the wards for disabling the Floo network that Flitwick put around the manor worked. Harry didn't want anybody to get away. Then he remembered the secret passage that led from the trophy room outside. Harry called Fred and George to come with him and ordered the rest to watch the exits. The battle within the walls was already fading when he reached the exit from the tunnel. The trio took cover and were waiting in the ambush for someone to show up. After three or four minutes they heard somebody moving in the tunnel. Several seconds later a man with a hood on his head stepped carefully outside. For a moment, Harry noticed long silvery hair beneath the hood.

The man was obviously alone. He had a wand in his right hand and a heavy bag in his left.

"_How stupid you are Lucius. If you hadn't wasted your time taking the family treasure, you might have escaped!" _Harry thought. He recalled the last time he faced Lucius in the manor. He could still feel the crop on his face when Lucius had hit him for no reason. The evil man who inflicted so much pain in both of his lives was standing in front of him, desperate and in fear. Harry was still felt the rage he felt before the battle. He remembered that he promised Lucius to Cedric, so he decided not to use the Killing Curse but another Unforgivable instead.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Lucius Malfoy fell onto the ground coiling in pain. Another spell twisted his body to the other side.

"Harry, you'll kill him!" Fred exclaimed. George made sure that nobody else was coming from the tunnel.

Harry came closer and picked up Lucius' wand.

"Good evening master. Master seems to be in great pain." He said bowing theatrically. "Harry will take care of Master. Harry will take his Master to the manor."

"No! Please let me go!" Lucius begged. "Take this bag, it's yours. I'll give you the number and the key of my vault in Gringotts bank. Anything you want, anything, just let me go."

Harry stepped back, looking at him in despise. Then he flicked his wand muttering the incarnation "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

By the time they came back to the manor carrying the petrified Lucius, everything was over. Harry stepped inside the Manor's ruin. The fire was extinguished and the smoke was almost cleared out. There were bodies lying all over the manor and the front yard.

Harry looked for Shacklebolt.

"Has anyone escaped?"

"No, no one that we know of."

"What are our casualties?"

"Four wounded."

Harry looked at him puzzled.

"We caught them by surprise. They obviously didn't expect this. When we attacked the party outside, they rushed upstairs expecting us to storm into the building and ambush us from there. The stones that Sirius and his squad dropped onto the roof killed most of them before they cast a single spell. Others tried to flee and were slain by Moody and his men. The party outside was no match for us. All the hardship from Moody's drills paid off at last! You also have Hermione to thank. If it hadn't been for the shielding charm she thought us, things would have been much worse." His yes were sparkling in triumph while he was reporting.

The others felt victorious too, cheering loudly around the manor. They had been waiting for and dreaming that moment for many long years.

"The Prime Minister is among them," Shacklebolt pointed at the corpses that were being taken downstairs "Karkaroff too and a great deal of Voldemort's most loyal men!" Shacklebolt continued.

"Prisoners?"

"None."

At that moment the Lombardies came down carrying petrified Draco and his mother.

"They are both safe and sound, My Liege." They bowed. "We had to make sure they wouldn't harm themselves."

"Well done." Harry laughed.

"_Finite Incartium!"_

Draco stepped back from the twins terrified. He reached into his robes for his wand but it wasn't there.

"Who… who are you?" The assassins looked even worse then before the battle. Their faces, covered in scars and not fully recovered from the dungeons, were now half covered with blood from their victims. But still, he could see the amazing resemblance to him and his father. They laughed sarcastically.

"You can call us uncles. I'm Uncle Sejanus and this is Uncle Cassius."

"You're safe Draco." Harry said coldly. "You and your mother can go free or enjoy the sanctuary in Blackdawn Manor."

"What happened to my father?"

"What happened to him is less important than what's going to happen to him." Harry responded lifting the spell from Lucius. Cedric was already there.

"I only regret that I didn't find him first!"

"You couldn't. He was fleeing with his treasure like a rat. Unfortunately for him I knew about the tunnel. As I promised he's yours. Do it quickly, I have no time to waste here."

"We can't just kill the prisoner!" Hermione protested violently. "Wasn't that needless bloodbath outside enough?"

"Yes we can."

"Then we're no better then them!"

"Yes we are. We don't kill the innocent." Harry answered nervously. Nobody but Hermione could defend Lucius.

"Everybody is innocent until proven guilty, remember?"

"You want the proof? Is that what you want?" Harry asked struggling not to explode. "Moody, Veritaserum!"

Moody poured the potion into Lucius' mouth with grim satisfaction.

"Lucius Malfoy, did you or did you not brag about your collection of wands. Did you or did you not say they belonged to Blood Traitors that you personally had slain?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you slay them?"

"Yes, I did?"

"Was it always a fair fight?"

"No, some of them were already disarmed and helpless."

"Did you kill Muggles?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you enjoy killing them?"

"Yes I did." Lucius kneeled shaking in fear.

"Do you feel any regret or remorse about your deeds?"

"No I don't." Lucius started crying as he struggled not to tell the truth.

"Now we know he's not innocent." Harry said slowly looking at Hermione who opened her mouth to say something, but just helplessly shook her head.

Draco was staring at his father, who was sobbing on the floor.

"Why!" he cried. "Why did you do this to me? I hate you! I always did, but now I hate you even more!" Tears glistered in his eyes.

Lucius said nothing, nor did he look at his son. Narcissa tried to pull Draco away, but he shook off her hands, staring at the scene in front of him. He was so resolute that she gave up.

"Cedric." Harry stepped away from Lucius.

Cedric stood close to Lucius' side and raised his father's wand.

"_DIFFINDO!"_

And Lucius' head rolled down the hall. There was a total silence in the manor when the headless body hit the marvel floor.

Draco gulped down his tears and spoke first with his head proudly up.

"Now I know. I never really hated my father. I loved him. I just hated the way he was."

* * *

"Harry, why didn't we defend the Ministry? Isn't it more important than a few Death Eaters and a bunch of recruits?"

The voice belonged to Sirius Black. Harry said nothing. He sniffed from his snuff box, which he'd refilled as soon as they came back from Malfoy manor. He held his breath until he felt the effect of the powder. Exhaling loudly he looked at his godfather and others in the room.

"If we tried to defend the Ministry two things could have happened: First, the invaders would stage the assault to take it. In that case both sides would suffer high casualties and Voldemort's plan would work. Second, and more likely the invaders army would ravage the country while we would be sitting in the Ministry. In that case everybody would hold _us_ responsible for defending the people. We couldn't possibly hold the Ministry and protect the people at the same time. Eventually we would split our forces and be defeated fighting on two fronts. Not to mention that the Death Eaters wouldn't miss the chance to stab us in the back at any opportune moment. By assaulting Malfoy manor we eliminated that threat and can now decrease the invaders waging the insurgency war. Remember, part of their forces will be tied down defending the Ministry making our job much easier. We'll strike where we want, when we want. Once we decrease them enough, the Ministry will fall and we'll be victorious."

"Harry, when did you become a military expert?" Hermione asked.

"I have advisors."

"Even if everything works just the way you planned, you'll need an army to retake the Ministry!" Moody added.

"It's under way." Harry replied. Everybody looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing. After all, he led them into battles already and every time they were victorious. Furthermore each time his actions didn't seem reasonable, but yet they defeated the Death Eaters in the end.

"Now, we all need to have some rest. Moody will organize small reconnaissance teams in the morning. We have to know more about our new enemy before we take any action."

Since nobody had anything more to say, Harry left the library and went to his room. On his way he peeked into his sister's room. She was calmly sleeping in her bed. He nodded to Sejanus who bowed. Harry appointed him and his brother to be her body guards. Voldemort might have known that she was the only connection to him and his whereabouts and Harry didn't want to take any chances. Whoever tried to harm her would encounter the fiercest opposition Harry could imagine. He went to his room, put the dream catcher above his head and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry felt unexpectedly fresh and relaxed next morning. He realized he couldn't remember the last time he had had a good night's sleep without interruption or injury. He wanted to see his mother and tell her about Rose. But he decided to look for his father first right after breakfast. He couldn't bear to meet his mother knowing his father was still down there suffering.

Harry found Hermione sitting alone at the table in the dining room. She was lost in her thoughts and barely noticed his presence.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked helping himself to some food.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than you think. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Harry seriously, I'm fine!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm going down again." Harry said.

Hermione twitched at his words. "I better watch over you then."

"There's no need to worry."

"No need to worry? Black Ergot by itself can make you not to wake up again, let alone the place you're going to."

'I've got to go. But you don't. If you want to watch over me, you must promise you won't follow me, whatever happens!"

"I'll watch over you, like it or not!" Hermione answered resolutely "And we better be near Madam Pomfrey, just in case."

Realizing that any further argument would be futile, Harry sighed and they left the room.

* * *

Harry was routinely sliding down the tunnel he already knew so well. He had to find the answer about where the remaining Dementors had gone. He had to find and liberate his father. But something wasn't right. Every other time he visited this place, his head was full of thoughts, feeling, and cries of souls captured in the Realm of the Dead. This time, however, everything was quiet. Harry slid down in a queer silence until he sensed the passage in the vertical wall. His instinct told him not to go in, but the desire to find his father no matter what, prevailed. Harry went in and after following the narrow passage he reached a small chamber. The air was very hot and smelled of rotten eggs. _"Sulphur!" _crossed his mind as he remembered his potion classes from Hogwarts. Harry looked around flicking his tongue. He couldn't see or sense anything, but he felt he wasn't alone.

* * *

Hermione was watching the motionless serpent in front of her. She didn't like Harry's ventures into the Underworld. She didn't like his "experiments" with Black Ergot and the Cheering powder the Weasley twins had made for him. Hermione especially didn't like that damn book. She was afraid that she would loose her best friend to something unknown and horribly wrong. So she decided to keep her eyes on him as much as she could.

Suddenly the snake's skin started popping with a fizzling sound.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She shouted trying her best healing charms on Nemesis.

The old healer rushed into the room followed by her assistants.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed and started applying a potion muttering spells and working with her wand at the same time. Horrible burns were popping all over Harry's skin faster then she could heal them.

Hermione knew she had to do something fast. With one spell she drenched her hair and robes with water and still holding her wand lay on the serpent. The others looked in bewilderment at how she melted into the snake's body and disappeared in a couple of seconds.

If Hermione hadn't lost her breath already as she inhaled blazing stinking air, she would have lost it at the sight in front of her. Nemesis was withering in the powerful embrace of a demon whose skin was all on fire. Its head was disproportionally big with strong thick horns and its long muzzle full of sharp teeth it was trying to plunge into the snake's throat.

"_Aquamenti_!"

Hermione screamed squeezing the last remaining molecule of air out of her lungs. The jet of water hit the monster and the steam filled the chamber making it more bearable to breathe. The demon, taken by surprise loosened its grip and that was enough for Nemesis to wiggle out of the deadly embrace. The jet that Hermione was maintaining was pushing the demon further back and Harry used that time to transform himself into a human form. In the meantime the beast recovered from the surprise and with a terrible roar breathed out almost a perfect cone of fire towards the duo. Harry and Hermione joined forces putting a double shield in front of them. The wall of fire encircled them heating the air again. They tried to maintain the shield, but it was only a matter of seconds before it was going to collapse. Harry's robes were already caught on fire, but the demon was sustaining the fire coming slowly closer and closer. The friends couldn't do anything else without dropping the shield and there was nowhere to retreat. They already moved a few steps back and were now cornered against a stone wall. Hermione who stood behind Harry felt it was scorching hot.

All of a sudden the monster stopped and picked up something from the floor. Harry dropped the shield and hastily extinguished the fire that destroyed almost all of his robes. Then he looked at the demon. It seemed smaller in size than a few moments ago and the heat radiating from it lessened. Harry then realised it was the ring the beast was holding, the same ring he found in that chamber by the skeleton of Slytherin's daughter. His mind was suddenly filled with screams of numerous souls coming from the demon. At that point Hermione collapsed behind him completely overwhelmed by the experience.

"Blodeuyn?" Harry called her name. He knew that many souls were captured by the ring and kept inside Blodeuyn's soul. But he just couldn't imagine she had become the demon of the Underworld. And now the ring released all the evil souls and Blodeuyn appeared in front of him in all her innocent beauty as he remembered her so vividly from his dream.

"I was hoping someone would come." She said in that strange language he somehow understood. "I was hoping for it and dreading it at the same time!"

Still dazed, Harry stared at her. "Why?" He asked finally.

"You have the book don't you?"

Harry panicked as he reached into his robes looking for the book. It was safe in the pocket on the side that wasn't destroyed by the fire.

"Yes."

"You must destroy it at once!"

"No!"

"You must. It's using you, like it was using me, and my friends and Tom Riddle."

"What do you mean?"

"Evil comes in many faces, but the most dangerous of all disguises is Justice! Is it how it disguised itself to you? Did you believe you could defeat evil, punish the guilty, protect the innocent?"

Harry listened in bewilderment.

"Did you ask yourself how did it happen? Why all those people, some of them seasoned warriors, followed you as their leader? Did you ask yourself why it was so easy?"

"Maybe that's why you became so bloodthirsty, Harry!" Hermione said, standing up shakily. She looked worn out and confused, but her tone was still triumphant, in that annoying, I-told-you-so way that Harry was used to from their early Hogwarts years.

"I just wanted my life back! I wanted my family together!" He screamed defensively, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We must destroy it! Or you'll become the new Voldemort!" Blodeuyn repeated frantically.

"We?"

"Your girlfriend, you and me."

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend!"

"We must hurry; I won't linger for much longer!"

"I need it to find other Dementors, to save my father!"

"I'll tell you how to do that. And then we'll destroy it. Agreed?"

Harry looked at her. The voices of the souls escaping the demon started fading. "All right I promise."

"My friend Gwynfor thought he could turn evil against evil. The book had taught him how to make the first Dementors. Those were evil souls that he had captured in the dead bodies of those who deserved punishment. In the beginning it seemed to work well. The evil souls we captured in the Realm of the Dead forever, never to be reborn again. The Dementors executed this task and everybody believed that the struggle between good and evil was finally won, once and for all. Alas, all but too late they realised Gwynfor became damned himself overtaken by the evil he was up against. He became the worst monster of all, and released the Dementors to feast on every soul and not just the evil ones. Eventually the Dementors were contained around prisons like Azkaban, but never under full control. From time to time he finds a way to unite several evil souls and make them reborn with himself in one body. Tom Riddle was the last one of that sort. Find and destroy Voldemort and you'll destroy Gwynfor and all Dementors at the same time. Don't look for them anymore for they retreated to a deepness of the Realm of the Dead you cannot reach."

As she spoke the Blodeuyn's body withered and she become pale.

"My time has come! Put the book on the floor quickly. All three of us will cast the Killing Curse at the same time."

Harry hesitated, holding the book in his hand.

"Harry you must! You promised!" Hermione screamed at him.

Slowly Harry laid the book on the floor. The move was obviously painful for him; he made an agonizing grimace but didn't let out a sound. Hermione looked at him worryingly realizing he was covered with burns, but she decided to say nothing. The trio stood around the book with their wands ready to cast the spell. Harry's hands shook, and suddenly he swung around to face Blodeuyn.

"NO! I CAN"T DO IT!" He screamed. "And I won't let you do it either! The book belongs to me!" With that he started to cast a spell but Blodeuyn was too fast for him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" And Harry barely had time to turn his curse into a shield, which Blodeuyn avoided with practiced ease. But she was fading slowly, and Hermione knew she didn't have much time. She turned to the book, and pointed her wand at it once more.

"_You can do this Hermione." _She thought. "_Avada Kedavra!" _ The green light left her wand, but when it hit the book, it merely faded away to nothing. _"Of course I can't feel hate for a _book_. There must be another way." _She thendecided to set it on fire…but again nothing happened.

"_Disintegrate!" _She yelled desperately. The book stayed put, mocking her. Around her she could hear Harry's and the other witch's voices as they continued to duel. Blodeuyn cast an "_Expaliamus!" _and Harry fell and glared angrily at the witch as she grabbed his wand. Hermione wasn't truly paying attention to them. She was thinking of how to get rid of the book without casting spells at it. It seemed impossible.

That was when she remembered about the tunnel.

With a sudden gasp, Blodeuyn vanished. Harry tried to stand up in order to reach his wand, but ended up crawling towards it. At the same time, Hermione cast a wave of water in the book's direction. She watched with anticipation as it rolled towards the tunnel.

Harry stood up, wand finally in hand, and looked over to see what was happening. "NO!" He yelled. He started running towards the book, but his panic was too great for him to think clearly about what to do. He ended up tripping again, watching helplessly as the book was washed down the deep, dark, tunnel.

Hermione immediately ran back to her friend. He was nearly unconscious and therefore didn't say a word to her as she started choking him.

"You idiot! Wake up! Wake up and get us out of here! You stupid prat!" She began crying as Harry weakly tried to remove her hands from his throat. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled of him, and it took her several seconds to realize that she was in the Hospital wing and that it was Sirius she was now strangling.

"Hermione…" He said hoarsely after she stopped. "I didn't think that my proposal was that bad!" Hermione looked at him and fainted.


End file.
